Ryo: Naruto's older brother
by Kakahi
Summary: When my parents died in the shinobi war, my life changed forever. Not only was I left on the streets an orphan, no money, only a few of my belongings. I was left with my baby brother, who was the host to the demon that attacked us. I was trying not to hold a grudge. But for a stubborn 9 year old, it's not that easy. -Originally a story on Wattpad- Mild-no cursing
1. Profiles

_**Please: I know most people don't like reading this part, neither do I actually... But please read Ryo's personality and companions section at least. Those are both very important to know! Thanks guys**_  
 _ **-Kakahi**_

 **Name** : Ryo Uzumaki (pronounced Ree-u)  
 **Age:**  
 _Chapter_ 1- 9 years  
 _Chapter_ 2- 10 years  
 _Chapter_ 3,4- 15 years  
 _Rest of book_ \- 21 years  
 _Epilogue-_ 22 years

Birthday: March 17th  
Chakra natures: lightning, fire, wind, and earth.

 **Appearance:**  
 **9** : capri jeans stopping 3 inches below knee, bandages wrapped up to were jeans start, standard black ninja shoes, weapon holster on right leg. Pain white t-shirt, bandages up to elbow on both arms, a black jacket (sleeves rolled up to elbows) zipped up haft way underneath his chuunin jacket. Headband across forehead.  
 **15** : similar to 9 year old self, changes: black t shirt, mask exactly like kakashi's [creepy, why are the copying each other 0.o] tan cloak used for traveling. Black fingerless gloves, and he is no longer wearing his chuunin jacket.  
 **21** : no changes from 15 year old self- traveling cloak  
 **22** : to cover pic  
HAIR: exactly like Minato's...even as a small child. His hair was never like naruto's

 **Weapons of choice:**  
His twin katanas  
Kunai knifes  
Senbon needles

 **Personality:**  
Ryo is very goofy on a normal basis. He loves pranking, laughing, and joking around will allies and friends. He is very competitive but chooses certian things to be competitive ex: sparring, races, anything related to training, and bets. Dispite his goofy attitude Ryo can go from fun and happy to completly serious in a blink of an eye. He is also very protective and caring of teammates and friends, claiming he doesn't want anyone else to die. Like most shinobi, he has no issue of killing enemies.

 **Companions:**  
Riki (pronounced rick-e) : a black and white wolf pup.  
History:  
She is a rare speacies of wolf that Ryo found during his travels called morin wolves. She ages slower then most wolves. Morin wolf pups stay pups for about 7 years. They become "teenagers" for another 9 years on average. Their aging process is similar to humans, staying with their mothers for the first 12 years of their lives. Morin wolves are considered adults at 12 years.  
Morin wolves age 1.5 times faster than humans  
Age:  
Chapter 4- 4 years  
Rest of book- 10 years  
Epilogue- 11 years

 **Emiko:**  
History: read to find out!  
Age:  
Chapters 3- 6 years  
Chapter 4- 7 years  
Rest of book- 12 years  
Epilogue- 13 years

Birthday: November 23rd  
Chakra natures: water, lightning, and earth

Weapons of choice:  
Senbon:  
[her skills with senbon are similar to Haku, while he was fighting Sasuke without his kekkei genkei.]  
Kunai knifes  
Paper bombs


	2. Chapter 1

Ryo's pov:  
I sat quietly in the Uchiha compound, waiting with Itachi as we heard explosions outside. I know that Itachi was 2 years younger than me, but he was like my little brother. I got up from the corner where we were ordered to sit in by Itachi's parents, and ran to the window. I looked out and saw the demon fox that has been terrorizing the village for the past couple of days. I scolded, I couldn't believe that the older shinobi wouldn't let me fight! I was as good as most of them, and stronger than some. So why was I sitting around the Uchiha compound doing nothing.  
Itachi, noticing my scowl came over. "Ryo, what's wrong?" I pulled him away from the window.

I know Itachi was technically a shinobi, and he should have the right to know whats happening, but he was 7. And I know that he has witnessed worse in the shinobi war. But I could at least spare him the image of seeing a demon fox destroying an entire village. I quickly looked out the window again, seeing the nine-tailed fox closer than it was before.

I flinched. "Itachi, go get Sasuke, we're leaving." I said coldly.

Probably noticing the seriousness in my usually goofy voice, he got up and ran to get him. He returned shortly after carrying his brother. I handed him a black cloak, and told him to put him on. I put on a cloak of my own and opened the door. Me, now carrying Sasuke, and Itachi ran out of the house. We jumped on the rooftops and got a safe distance away. I looked back at the demon, just seeing it cruch the house we were in not to long ago. Itachi gasped and looked at me.

"You knew it was coming, how?" He said.

I looked him in the eye and calmly said "When I went to the window, he was closer than before, just to be safe, I thought we should get out of there." I looked up and saw a shinobi call a retreat. I looked at Itachi, telling him it was time to go.

We raced through the streets of konoha, perfectly memorized after years of pranking, heading toward the shinobi retreat point. Once we reached the area we both looked around, looking for our parents. We spotted Itachi's parents first. We headed over there, mainly to tell them we were okay.

"Mom, dad!" Itachi called. They looked over and I swear they had a heart attack. They went from looking shocked to angry in 3 seconds though. His mom screamed at us first:

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! Not only are we in the middle of a battle at 2 o'clock, but we told you to stay at the house!" She said.

Me, being the calm idiotic one replied "We would love to go back to your house, but sadly its been reduced to a piled of rubble. Thankfully we got out before the demon got there." This calmed them down, we didn't leave for no reason, we left because the demon was moving closer. I quick asked before they could get away "Do you know where my parents are?"

Itachi's parents looked at me sadly. I gulped hoping they weren't dead. But his mother just said. "Your mother went into labor during the battle, Minato said he was bring her somewhere safe." I nodded my head in thanks, already knowing where my father was talking about. I handed Sasuke to Itachi and told him to stay here. After a few protests, he agreed and sat down with his brother.

I ran off looking for the place my dad always talked about when he said, I'm going to my safe place. You see my father was always under stress being the hokage and all, he would sometimes just walk out of his office, saying he was going to there. I think I was looking around for 10 minutes, before I found it. Ran in to find flights of stairs leading down. I qiuckly ran down and found myself in a rather large room. I heard my mom scream and I ran toward her.

I found her sitting in the middle of the room, giving birth to my baby... Sibling, I didn't know yet if it was a boy or a girl. I ran up behind my dad, he was telling her to keep going, and not to give up. He looked behind me, probably sensimg a new chakra around and jumped.

"RYO! Weren't you with the Uchiha's?" He asked.

I quickly explained what had recently happened. My dad nodded his head and returned all of this attention back to my mom. After what seemed like decades we heard the cried of a baby. I looked about to see my dad holding a baby boy. He quickly washed him and returned him to my mothers arms. I looked at the bundle in her arms and smiled, so I was officially an older brother. I was snapped of of the fantasy of how many pranks I could pull around here, now that I had backup when my dad asked.

"What do you want to name him?" He whispered. He seemed to be trying to keep his voice down, seeing as the baby boy was happily sleeping.

"Naruto," my mother replied. "His name is naruto." She suddenly had a coughing fit. As my dad checked to make sure she was okay, I looked at my new baby brother... Naruto, eh.

My dad looked at me, seeming to almost confirm I knew the name. I looked at him confused and was about to ask what was going on when a jonin came in saying the demon was getting closer, and they were running out of ideas to hold it back.

My dad, reacted as though he excepted this, I looked at me mother's deathly pale face. I grew nervous, what was going on. My father jumped up and looked at the jonin and said. "Keep Ryo out of the room at all costs." And stared doing some hands signs at a lightning fast past. I felt the jonin grab me and run out of the room, although I saw the ending afters of the justu he was doing. The grim reaper, a sealing justu that can seal anything away if you have a vessel, but it ends up killing the caster, as a price.

I screamed realizing what my dad wanted to do. "What are you doing! Dad! STOP!" I yelled, tears started blurring my vision realizing I was about to lose my dad, and my mom wasn't looking good either. As the jonin was about to shut the doors behind us, I saw my dad smile and said. "It's okay Ryo. Take care of Naruto okay, protect the leaf while your at it." He gave me his signature grin and yelled "SEALING JUSTU!" As the doors to the room closed, shutting me out.

3rd persons pov:  
As Minato finished the sealing justus he looked at his dying wife and newborn son. He smiled as he kneeled by this wife, his breathing already becoming ragged.

"Kushina, its done... I've seal the demon in naruto. *coughcough*. Anything you want to say?*coughcough*" Minato rasped.

"I wish, I... I could had more time with you Naruto. Be a good boy, and try... Try not to annoy Ryo too much... Dont cause too much trouble and become a great... A great shinobi one day" Kushina looked at her husband, telling him to say something.

Minato coughed. "Pretty much what your mother said Naruto. Ryo will tell you about us, how beautiful your mother was... And how stupid your dad was *coughcough*... Good-luck Naruto. Tell Ryo its okay to feel sad, a great shinobi know that right times to show feelings..."

Minato looked at his wife, they both knew they were nearing their last breaths. Minato kneeled by his wife. They gave each their good-bye kisses. As the final breath was nearing Minato said. "See you in the next world my dear."

And as they drew their final breaths they both said. "I love you." As their visions darkened and they sank into nothingness.

The jonin, knowing the jutsu was over let Ryo back into the room. He ran toward his parents, knowing he was too late.

"Mom! Dad! Please don't leave me, please come back!" Ryo cried and sank to his knees. He shed 4 tears before clamming up. Because he knew a shinobi should not show emotion.

Ryo sat in silence as the jonin went to get the other shinobi, telling them of the news the demon being gone and the deaths of Minato and Kushina.

Something in Ryo broke that day. Sure he still had the prankster personality. He was mentally stable. But no matter who it is. A nine year old should not have to attend his parents funeral.

 **Authors note**  
Omg, I was crying while writing the last part. Hope you enjoyed, poor Ryo. Ill try to update soon... Well bye then

-Kakahi


	3. Chapter 2

_1 year later_

Ryo's pov:  
I sat in a tree with Bakashi (Kakashi_age:16). It was relevantly drowsy day. There was a sight overcast and you never knew when it was going to start raining. Me and Bakashi were given the day off of missions so we decided that we should hang out. Me and Kakashi were pretty good friends. Sure he could be distant but he was like an older brother. We were currently watching Asuma and Hayate spar.

It was just getting to the good part when Kakashi turned to me and asked. "Where did you leave Naruto?" My expression hardened for a millisecond at the sound of my brothers name. I looked at Kakashi and simply said.

"I left him with Gai." And Kakashi fell off the tree branch. I looked down and added. "Whats with you, I have never seen you fall out of a tree before?"

Kakashi glared at me for a couple of seconds before saying. "You left him with that lunatic?!" I was confused.

"Yeah, why? Gai loves the kid. I wanted to go out. It was a win-win situation." And immediately added "What did you want me to do? Bring him with me. He'd either just cause trouble or get a cold out here. And who needs a sick 1 year old. So leaving him with Gai was the brst course of actions!" After Kakashi gave me a cold glare. I sighed. "I can never win with you can I Bakashi."

I always love the reaction I get when I say his nickname. Either he scolds me, keeps quiet, or tries to kill me! Today I got option #2... Aaawwww he's no fun.

"Ryo, why did you give him to Gai, it's suicide for Naruto." Kakashi said while he climbed back up the tree.

"Honestly Kakashi, I really don't care. But Kakashi in all seriousness I have something to tell you." I said going into a serious personality. Kakashi's head jerked up as he looked me in the eye, noticing the seriousness in my voice. Knowing that our other two friends would want to know what going on he turned his head to Asuma and Hayate and yelled.

"ASUMA, HAYATE! Come over here for a moment!" Both Asuma and Hayate stopped mid punch. They looked at us and shrugged their shoulders and started over here. Once we were all comfortable positioned on that lovely tree branch Kakashi said. "What did you want to say Ryo?"

Through his one eye I could tell he was concerned. He knew me long enough to know that when I was serious, I was SERIOUS. I actually had been wanting to tell him this all day. I had been thinking about it for the past couple of weeks and I had made up my mind. "I think I'm going to leave the Leaf Village for awhile." I finally said.

My friends were quiet for a couple of seconds. Probebly wonder why I wanted to leave. Finally it was Asuma who spoke up.

"Woah, wait a second. You lost me. Did you just say your leaving the Leaf Village? If so... Why? I mean all of your friends and family are here." Asuma suddenly said.

"Just hear me out okay, I have my reasons for wanting to leave, guys..." I sighed as the all stared at me, wanting me to continue. "Guys I'm scared." This confused then. Finally Hayate said

"What are you scared *cough* about Ryo?"

"I'm scared that I'm going to kill Naruto." Seeing their again, confused faces I continued. "Every time I see him, or hear his name, I don't know. I just get mad. I keep remembering that both my parents died because of him. And guys, I'm afraid that soon, I'm just going to unleash my anger on him. I'm afraid that I'm going to kill the person my parents gave their lives for." I said slightly shaking now, keeping my head down.

My friends stayed quiet. I guess they didn't know that their pranking, fun loving friend has been on the verge of breaking for the past couple of months. I kept my head down. I knew my friends were probably wondering what they should do. I was the youngest on the four of us, actually they were all 16 while I was only 10. But I learned a long time ago that my friends weren't the best a expressing their emotions.

"Hey, Ryo." Asuma finally said. He had always been the best a helping someone with emotional problems. "Hey man, look at us okay." I looked up to see all my friends with worried expression on their faces, even the emotionless Hayate and Bakashi were worried, wow did they care that much about me? Asuma continued. "Man, why didn't you tell us this sooner... We could have helped you ya'know?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't know how you would react, but guys I've made up my mind. Don't worry I'm just going to take a temporary leave from the village. I'll come back soon. I don't know what I'll do while I'm gone though, maybe some training, learning to control my anger," he chuckled to himself. "Maybe some sightseeing!"

My friends all laughed before becoming serious again. Kakashi then asked "What are you going to do about Naruto? I mean it's obvious your not taking him with you. So where's the kid going to go?" I sighed.

"I was wondering if you guys would take care of him till he care take care if himself. And when I say take care of himself I mean, teach him basic survival when he learns to walk, once he can cook food without burning down a house take him to the Hokage and get him an apartment. Or could you guys just make sure he survives. Make sure he doesn't die before I get back." I said and looked at my friends.

They all looked shocked, well that's expected... I mean I just did ask them to take care of a 1 year old kid. I sighed again. Turning to blackmail I said "Or I could always ask Gai to take care of him."

All 3 of them fell of that lovely branch.

They all looked at me and simply said at the same time. "No." I laughed, I knew that get them to take care of Naruto, I was never going to let Gai take care of Naruto in the first place, because I knew when I finally got back, I would see my brother with a blond, possibly dyed black hair, bowl cut screaming things about BEING YOUTHFUL! And no one needs a second Gai. One of the is enough.

I hopped down to the ground with my friends as it started raining again. We really didn't care though and continued talking.

"He can stay at my place until he gets an apartment." Asuma offered. We all nodded our heads. It was the best choice anyway. Hayate lived with some other boys and it wouldn't work at his place. And Bakashi was always on missions. Asuma was usually around town, and he lived alone. After we figured who would take care of Naruto I quickly said.

"Hey guys, do me a favor. Don't start training Naruto before he's ready, train him as if he's a normal kid. We all had to grow up to fast because of the war. I don't want that for him. Let him have as normal a childhood a shinobi can have, can you guys do that?"

They agreed that they wouldn't push him hard. Sure they would try to teach him the Jutsus they teach at the academy, but nothing like the chidori, or anything that powerful for now.

"Okay then!" I said as I stood up. I saw everyone else getting up as well. I looked at my watch and said. "I have a meeting with the Hokage in 5 minutes, so I'll see you all later. I said later to all my friends and ran toward the Hokage's office.

Well, I guess it's almost time to go.

Lord Hokage's pov:  
I was sitting in my office, waiting for my next appointment when Ryo came running in soaking wet. I looked at him surprised as he straighten his posture. He walked in and said.

"Sup, Grandpa Third!" And smiled. I sighed, he's been calling me that since I first meet him, I don't think he's going to change anytime soon.

"So, Ryo... What did you want to ask me, you said it was urgent?" I asked curiously. When he first scheduled this appointment, he was in that serious attitude of his, it's a rare sight to seem, but when he's that way... You know he is serious. He walked in and looked at me and said.

"I was wondering if I could take a temporary leave from the Village hidden in the leaves?"

-Time Lapse: Ryo has explained why he wants to temporary leave the village-

"Is that it, Ryo?" I asked after Ryo finished his explanation.

"Yes, Grandpa Third. You see, I just... I don't want to put my brother in any danger. Because I feel like the day is coming when I will not be able to control my anger." Ryo sadly said. "I mean, I don't want to leave my brother, he's my only family left... But I'm doing this to protect his safety. I already have arrangements for someone to take care of Naruto until I get back, please Lord Third. I need to just get out there. Maybe do some training, meet new people." Ryo looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Ryo, what would we tell Naruto when he grows up without his family?" I said trying to convince him to stay.

"You can tell him about me, or you could not. That's to you. My friends. His friends parents. I would perfere you do tell him but it doesn't matter to me either if you tell him about me, tell him why I left. Lord third, I need time by myself. I am on the verge if breaking!" Ryo explained and looked at me again.

I sighed. He was serious about leaving, he even called me LORD third, not Grandpa Third. I could also tell he didn't want to leave his brother, but he knew he was breaking under pressure and stress. He really was thinking about his brother safety. "Okay Ryo, you can leave the Village temporally. But I want you write during your travels. Send us letters so we know what's going on with you. Keep in touch Ryo. You may leave this village and return anytime you would like Ryo, but we would prefer you return before you brother becomes a genin."

Ryo's face relaxed, he has probably been worried I would reject his request, but I actually agree with Ryo... He needs a break, he needs to see new people and places.

"Thank you Grandpa Third!" He exclaimed. I sighed, hold habits die hard. He turned to leave and got to the door before I said.

"And Good-luck Ryo." He smiled at me and left my office to so kami know what.

I sighed as I sat back. Oh Ryo, if only your parents were here to see you now, "Minato, Kushina. Your sons are fine. You would be surprised how much Ryo has changed though." I said out loud with a small chuckle.

-Time Lapse. _The next morning_ -  
Kakashi's pov:  
Asuma, Hayate, Gai, and I stood in front of the Leaf village gates. Waiting for Ryo to come. He said he would be leaving today, and that he would bring Naruto to give to Asuma. I still can't believe he's leaving, he's leaving everything behind. I was deep in my thought when we heard the crunch of boots on the gravel road.

We all looked up to see Ryo in a travel cloak, holding Naruto heading toward us. He approached us and smiled.

"So, coming to see me off?" He said with a Smirk. "Aaawww, so you guys to care!"

"Shut it Uzumaki! Is it suddenly wrong to sees friend off before he leaves for kami knows how long?" Asuma said. Ryo smiled at that. He handed Asuma Naruto, before he turned to us.

He was about to say something when Gai, who had been holding back tears suddenly exploded and leaped toward Ryo, giving him a bear hug while shouting.

"OH RYO! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING US! BUT I CANT BELIVE YOUR GOING TO TRAVEL ALL AROUND! ITS SO **YOUTHFUL!** " Gai screamed. The rest of us rushed forward to save Ryo from being crushed by Gai. We didn't need him dying before his journey started. It took all of us to finally get Gai way from Ryo and calm him down.

While we were shrugging I noticed that Ryo didn't have any bags, just quite a few summoning scrolls.

We all had calmed down at Gai's sudden outburst, and still looked on the verge of tears but kept quiet thankfully. Ryo got up and sorta glared at Gai, but his expression soften into a grin. Then Hayate spoke up.

"Good-luck Ryo *cough*, hope you do well during your *cough* journeys." He said and patted Ryo on the back, Ryo smiled and gave Hayate a hug. We all took our own turns telling Ryo good luck, and giving him a hug goodbye. Well I didn't hug him, I more hit him on the back of his head telling him not to die while he anime cried.

When were all done, Ryo walked out the gates. He raised his right hand in goodbye before a hand sign we all decided would be our "handshake". We all raised out hands, doing the same sign.

As Ryo walked away, I couldn't help but wonder... When the next time we all meet again, would be.

 **Authors note:**  
So I finished another chapter. Please leave reveiwd on how you like this story or if anything is unclear. I LOVE seeing reveiws so please. Reveiw guys! Later!  
-Kakahi


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Found  
5 years later  
Ryo's Pov  
It has been 4 days since I left the village hidden in the storms. I was expecting to run into a small village in the land of lightning soon. I was wanting to settle down in this village for about a week because I had gotten ambushed when I left the Hidden Storm village. I had gotten a kunai leg, leaving a nasty gash. I had stopped the bleeding for now, but I needed to close the wound, and I'm no medical ninja.

I ran though the trees despite the pounding in my left leg. After about another 2 hours, the village came into view. I walked in ignoring the strange looks I got from the villagers, after traveling for 5 years I had gotten used to the looks. I understood that I was a strange man coming into their home, plus I was a shinobi. Excluding all the hidden villages, it was rare to see a shinobi strolling through town.

I walked toward what I guess was the leaders office. I couldn't call it a Hokage tower, because they didn't have a Hokage. I walked in much to the surprise off the lady at the desk. I really don't understand the governing system outside of the hidden Villages (-_-).

"Hi! How can I hel-..." She stuttered when she looked up and saw me.

"Hello, my name is Ryo Uzumaki, I am a traveling Ninja from the Village Hideen in the Leaves. I was wondering if you could tell me if you there any medical ninja here?" I asked. This may surprise you, but not every village has medical ninja. It gets annoying when you need medical attention and they say 'Sorry we don't have any medical ninja.'

She smiled at me sadly. And told me they didn't have any. I cursed. "Thanks anyways." I said and walked out of the building. I walked down the street heading out of the town, well somewhat limping. But I was almost out, about to head on my way when I heard a girl scream. I whipped around just as a little girl ran into me. She almost fell down when I caught her. I looked at her and started to ask if she was alright when she screamed again and tried to run away, right into a gang of thugs.

I grabbed onto her and jumped onto the roof of a nearby building. Ugly #1 said "Hey, You! Give the little thief!" As the little girl tried to squirm out of my grasp. I guess that I did look a little scary, especially to a kid. I then realized that this kid couldn't be older then Naruto would be now. I frowned, what would a gang of thugs be after a 6 year old kid for?

"Hey you! Goth punk! Are you listening to us!" Ugly #2 said. Hey! Offense taken. Just because I'm dress in all black, doesn't make me goth.

"Yeah, I am, I just don't care. Later!" I said as I ran off, the girl still in my arms. I heard the uglies behind me trying to catch up, but I was pretty fast and soon lost then in the forest. I jumped down from the trees and set the kid down. She immediately tried to run away, but stopped when I just glared at her with an annoyed look, but didn't try to get her.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" The kid asked softly.

"Ryo Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya kid. Now I believe you owe me some answers." I sat down and started to rewrap my left leg. They girls eyes widened and she asked.

"Are you hurt?" I looked up and saw her eyes filled with worry. Worry? She just meet me and she's worried? I nodded my head slowly. I couldn't help but think: no I'm not hurt I just love the cut on my leg, it makes me feel youthful! Wait what? Youthful? Is Gai around here?

"Not to bad, but enough to be a pain in the a$$." I replied as I went back to wrapping my keg. Suddenly I saw the kid kneel down, her hands filled with green light. Medical jutsu. My eyes widened.

"Who taught you medical ningitsu?" I asked as she began to heal my leg.

"I don't know, I guess I've just always know it. I can heal injures like this but that about it." She said. When she finished she looked up. "How does it feel?"

"Good." I answered. "Now I think you owe me some answers."

"Like what?"

I sighed. "First, what is your name?" I didn't who want to keep calling her, kid.

"My name? My name is Emiko Taraza." Emiko answered. "My turn. Why do you wear a mask?" I sweat dropped, what are we playing... 20 questions? I sighed and pulled down my mask.

"No reason actually. I just like wearing a mask. And my old friend wears one so I guess he rubbed off on me. Now why were those guys after you?"

She sighed and begun to explain. "I hope your ready for a story. You see for all I can remember, I've been alone. I guess that either my parents died, or they didn't want me anymore, or something. But I've always been in the village. It's kinda hard to get food, so I've had to steal it. But it's not my fault! I just wanted to survive. So I've either begged for some scraps from other people or found street vender who didn't pay attention to their products. I got caught a lot. Either the vender who say I could keep it because he felt bad for me or I got beat. You see today, I just got unlucky and got caught. I guess I was lucky you helped me. Thank you!"

I smiled. Poor kid. "What are your plans for the future?" She stiffened. I guess she didn't have any. "How would you like to travel with me?"

Her face light up again. She quicky nodded her head and asked. "Are your going to train me to be a kunoichi too? Please! Could you?"'she asked excitingly.

"Sure thing kid, but we'll start in the morning" I said yawning. I stretched my arms up quickly before laying down under a tree. Emiko laid down next to me. She was soon fast asleep. I looked up.

The stars were really bright tonight. And the air was cool, not to hot.

Man what I gotten myself into?

-Time Lapse: 2 days later-

"You keeping up Emi?" I called out. I stole a glance behind me to see that Emiko (Emi) was right behind me. Emiko laughed.

"I'm not that slow Ryo, you don't give me enough credit."

"Hey Emi, look!" I said as the Hidden Flame village came into view. I could tell that she was overjoyed to know our journey was over. We were greeted by the guard at the front.

"Yo! Ryo!" Yuto said, one of the guards. "Wasn't expecting to see you again so soon, didn't you just leave a couple of months ago?"

"Yeah, I just want to see Master Isamu. I have a favor to ask him." I said with a cocky grin.

Yuto and Eita chuckled. "You never change to you Ryo." Eita said between laughs. Suddenly they became serious, probably finally noticing Emiko. "Who's this, Ryo?"

"Oh, yeah. This is the reason I'm back in the Flame Village. This is Emiko. A kid I picked up a couple of days ago who wants to be a ninja, and you know me. I don't have the patience to train her from the beginning. I was wondering if Master Isamu would help me in the beginning." I replied.

"Okay then, come on Ryo, Emiko. Let's go see if Master Isamu will help you punks out." Yuto said and led us inside.


	5. Chapter 4

_Morin- pronounced (more-in)_  
 _7 months later_  
Ryo's pov:  
"Come on Emi, you're so slow!" I called from my room in our apartment. "We're leaving in 10 did you wait till the last minute to pack?" Emi didn't answer, either she was packing, and didn't hear me or she was packing, and ignored me. Hey, at least she was packing, probably. I glared at nothing at the idea of some ignoring me though. I sighed and picked up all my scrolls and headed out the door. "Emi, meet me at the gates!"

I walked through the hidden flame village, I just can't believe Emiko finished her training with Master Isamu so soon. It was my turn to take over her training, like I promised her when we first meet. After 3 minutes I made it the gates. Yuto and Eita happened to have guard duty today. I'm pretty happy about that, all the other guards think I'm a teenage hotshot with no real talent. Even though I've sparred against all of them during my first time in the flame village, and won with a KO. At least Yuto and Eita know I'm a teenage hotshot WITH talent.

"Yo Ryo! So your finally leaving eh?" Yuto asked. I smiled.

"Hey! I promised Emiko I would train her once she was finished with Master Isamu, and I need a change of scenery. I'm surprised I stayed here for 7 months without going insane. And it's so hard to pull pranks here!" I complained.

They laughed. "Your just lucky you had us. I think if we weren't here you WOULD have gone insane Ryo." Eita said.

"Yeah." I said with a chuckle. "You two are the coolest people here-..." I was cut off when I heard:

"Ryo! Why did you leave me!" Emi screamed and crashed into me at full speed, which is really fast. I always tell her she's slow, but in a race, I'm not who would win between us two.

"I left you because your so slow." I replied moving my blond hair out of my face. "Now come one Emiko, we need to leave now."

She nodded and said. "Thanks for everything Yuto, Eita." While smiling at the boys.

"No problem Emi." Eita started.

"Make sure to visit again Emiko." Yuto finished.

An irk Mark found its way to her forehead "Why can't you three just call me one thing! One day it's Emi, the next its Emiko for a couple of days, then it's Emi. Uuugggghhhh!" She cried out.

We all laughed, it was like a running joke with the four of us, we never stoke to one name.

"Well, we'll see you again some day Yuto, Eita." I said and gave them a bro hug.

"Bye guys." Emiko said and gave them a hug as well, and no... Not a bro hug.

Me and Emiko picked up all out stuff (by stuff, I mean scrolls. Yes I did teach her how to pack things in scrolls, what did you think I was going to lug all her things around... Haha nope) and gave our final good byes to Yuto and Eita and headed out of the gates.

We walked for about 20 minutes when I realized that Emiko was looking down. "Emi? What up? You look down."

"I'm just sad that we had to leave, I mean we did stay there for awhile, it was our home." She explained.

"Don't give me that. You need to learn that we are going to be all over the place, you can't get too attached ok. I've been doing this for a couple of years now so I'm used to it, so I'm not expecting you to be as good at this yet, but keep your head up. We are heading to village hidden in the valley." I replied with a cocky grin, although she couldn't see it. We walked a couple more minutes when he heard a painful yelp.

"What was that?" Emiko asked me. I frowned and looked around to see the owner of the yelp. I spotted a black bear growling at something. I walked over and saw a cornered wolf pup. The bear began to charge the poor thing when Emiko cried. "Ryo do something!"

I sighed and jumped I front of the pup, I did the hand signs and called out "Fire style: fireworks!" A small stream of fire flew from my hand and made its way toward the bear, I willed it to explode in front of it. This surprised the bear and it stumbled away. I hadn't put enough chakra in the jutsu because I didn't want to killed the bear, just surprise it. After a couple of seconds the bear left the clearing.

I was about to walk back over to Emiko when the wolf pup nudged my leg. I looked down to see the pup looking up at me. I looked around, waiting for the wolf pups mom to come out and try to maul me for being so close to her kid. But the mom never came. I frowned at this, wolfs where protective creatures that would never leave their pups alone.

"Yo Emi, let's stay here for a couple of minutes, I don't want this guys to get killed when I just saved his life, let's wait till one go his pack members finds him." I called out.

Emiko made her way over to me and sat under a tree. I walked over and plopped next to her. I leaned back and kept my eyes on the pup. The pup walked over, eyeing Emiko curiously. The pup came over finally and laid down on my lap.

"What the-..?" I stuttered. Emiko laughed out loud.

"Looks like someone likes you Ryo."

I started down at the wolf pup. I was beyond confused. I looked at the pup, noticing the way it's ears pointed, it's snot curved in, it's paws, them it hit me. Sorta literally.

Emiko hit me on the back of my head. "What are you staring at idiot?"

"Ow!" I said and looked back at the wolf. "Wait a minute... Hmmm... No freaking way!"

"Hmm, what did you find out?" She asked.

"Emi, this is a Morin wolf! (Ps I hope you read my profiles chapter because info on morin wolves was there, and I'm not explaining it again ;P) I exclaimed.

"What! No way!" She said. She looked at the wolf taking in the wolfs features. She sat there thinking for a couple of minutes, then said "no way, your right, of once." I anime fell when she said that.

I picked up the pup and stood up. I looked around, trying to find a sign that other morin wolfs were here. Emiko did the same. We looked around for 10 minutes before we gave up.

"Well what do you want to name it?" Emiko asked.

"Actually it's a girl. And who said we're keeping her?" I asked as the pup ran up to me and laid at my feet.

"I think she decided we were keeping her." Emiko stated.

"Why are you so smart, your like 6!" I sighed.

"Hey! I you don't remember I turned 7 three months ago. And I think we have to keep her, cause she going to die if we leave her. Aren't Morin Wolves almost extinct, and isn't it illegal to leave a Morin Wolf pup alone in the wild." She said.

"I guess we're keeping her." I said.

"Yep. So what do you want to name her?"

I thought about it for a bit when I finally said. "What about Riki?"

"Sounds good enough."

"How do you like Riki?" I asked the wolf pup at my feet. She jumped up and barked happily. Me and Emiko laughed at the pup enthusiasm. "Well I guess your names Riki. Now come on Emiko, we need to go. We need to get to the hidden valley village before nightfall in 2 days." I picked up Riki, cause I wasn't sure if she knew how to run through trees yet.

We ran through the trees till nightfall. We stopped at a clearing around 10pm. I set Riki down and sent up a tent for Emiko to sleep in. Not to be rude but she's not used to sleeping out side #1. And she's a girl.

I sat down on a log and got a small fire burning. Riki came up and laid next to me. I sighed

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Authors note:  
Guess what! The fillers are over! Next chapter Ryo, Emiko, and Riki are going to the village hidden in the leaves!  
-Kakahi


	6. Chapter 5

_For those who don't know:_  
 _BAKA=stupid/idiot_  
 _Bakashi= Kakashi+Baka_  
 _Although I'm sure you already knew that :P_

6 years later  
Emilio's Pov:  
"Ryo why are we in such a hurry?" I called behind him. "Where are we going anyways?"

"We are heading to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, my old hometown. You see, when I first started traveling I was allowed to go because the Hokage asked me to return we're my brother became a genin, and well, his graduation test was yesterday so, we're late." Ryo said trying to go faster.

I stiffened. "Since when do you have a brother?"

"Since I was 9" he answered like it was obvious. I sweat dropped. Of course leave it to Ryo to leave out important parts of his past. I looked at the young wolf running next to me, Riki. I was still grateful that we didn't leave her behind that one day, she's saved my butt more times then I could count.

I looked at the map in my hand, according to my calculations, we were 20 minutes outside Konoha. Although knowing Ryo, we should be there in 10 easily.

We continued until we reach the gates of the hidden leaf village. I looked at Ryo, waiting for a reaction, to anyone else it would just look like he's smirking at the village. Challenging to come at him. But I know him better, he looked conflicted, from going inside... And running as far away as possible.

"Relax Ryo, we're going in and that's final." I whispered. He shot me a look then grinned like a crazy man. Well I guess he was.

We walked up to the gates, to find 2 sleeping guards. I sighed and said. "And I though Yuto and Eita were bad." Ryo chuckled which woke up the gaurds. They looked at us sleepily before jumping up realizing they didn't recognize us.

"Who are you?" One of them questioned. He looked kinda weird to me. He had a bandage over his nose and spiky hair. What happen did his girlfriend hit him or something?

Ryo stepped and said "Yo! My names Ryo Uzumaki, this is Emiko and Riki."

The gaurds looked shocked for a minute, before we heard a cough behind us. Ryo turned his head and broke out in a grin.

"Yo! Hayate what up man, how you've been?" Ryo said happily. I smiled, I went to my weapons pouch and took out a senbon needle, I put in my mouth and chewed the end. This is a habit I'd been doing side Ryo gave me senbon needles. I do when I'm scared, happy, nervous, excited... So pretty much all the time.

I looked at Riki who yawned at my feet, I don't blame her... We had been traveling all through the night because we needed to get here from the village hidden in the sand. She laid down and gave me a look I knew all to well. _Wake me up when we start doing something interesting_. I smiled and nodded at my young wolf as she fell asleep. I looked up, giving my attention back to Ryo and his... Friends?

It was a very interesting sight to see actually. Ryo was at the bottom of a dog pile reading a clipboard while shoving one of the guards (the one with the bandage) away with his free hand, the other man, Hayate I think Ryo said was helping Ryo keep the other guard from getting to Ryo. I sweat dropped and cleared my throat.

"Ryo aren't we here for a reason?" All four boys eyes looked at me. I sweat dropped again, these guys are as immature as Ryo, Yuto, and Eita.

Ryo stood up and brushed himself off. He gave the clip board to the guard with his hair covering his one eye.

"Yeah we are, Hey Izumo (hair in front of his eyes), Kotetsu (bandage on his nose) can you take us to see grandpa third?" I sweat dropped for probably the 100th time that day. Izumo and Kotetsu shrugged and said.

"Come with us..."

Ryo's pov:  
I looked over to Emiko and my lazy wolf and sighed. I walked over and picked up Riki, then nodded at Izumo and Kotetsu. I waved to Hayate as we went through the gates. They lead us through the streets of Konoha. I quickly took in how much bigger the place got. I saw Emiko looking around in awe. I smirked has she shoot me an amazed look.

It took us about 10 minutes to get to the Hokage tower.

"So Ryo, I can guess you know the rest of the way?" Izumo asked me. I nodded and said thanks as we walked up the stairs. Emiko had put her serious face on, probably thinking this was going to be like our other Hokage visits. Oh how wrong she was...

We made it to the Hokage's office and were standing in front of the doors. Emiko reached to open the doors because my hands were full, but I beat her too it. Before he hands touched the handles I kicked the door open and yelled,

"Yo! OLD MAN, IM BACK!" And walked through the door, passing a clearly shocked Emiko. I looked around the office, noticing it hasn't changed much. I walked up to the Hokage and some shocked Jonin. Two faces that I clearly reconized.

"Bakashi, when did you quit the ANBU?" I ask the jonin with silver, gravity defying hair, (I still don't know how he keeps it like that, either hair spray or his hair is just like that, I'm going with hair spray) breaking the awkward silence following my arrival. Emiko quickly ran in and stood next to me, biting her current senbon needle. I saw an irk mark appear on Kakashi's head, but her somehow manged not to attack me and continued to read Icha Icha Paradise. Wait! Is that the same book he was reading when I left 11 years ago? Either Kakashi really loves that book, or his IQ isn't has high as we thought.

The rest Jonin had mixed expressions. The ones who knew me were either shocked at my attitude, or that I was here. Others looked happy to see me after all this time. The ones who didn't know me saw a strange sight. A blond 21 year old holding a sleeping wolf, and a 12 year old girl with a senbon in her mouth. Oh well (^w^)

The Hokage then spoke up "aaawwww Ryo, good timing as usual." Emiko gave me a strange look knowing my internal cloak was whacked up but didn't say anything. "I was waiting for you to come, having your brother becoming a genin today." He smiled and looked at Riki and Emiko. "Now who are your companions?"

I smiled. "Well Grandpa third, this is Emiko." I said jerking me head at her. "She's a orphan girl I took in from some small village in the land of lightning. She asked me to be her teacher and so she's traveled with me for the past..." I looked at Emiko hoping she knew the answer.

She quietly said "6"

"6 years. "I finished. "And this is Riki, she's a Morin wolf we found when she was just a pup. I picked her up shortly after meeting Emiko."

"So you became a sensei Ryo?" Asuma said, obviously not believing me.

"Yes I did Asuma, why do you care?" I asked giving him a playful glare.

He chuckled and responded "Nothing, it's just we are all about to become Sensei's as well, I think I'm going to ask how you do it?"

I raised my eyebrow and mentally asking the Hokage to explain. Understanding my questions the Hokage said "We have just formed the Genin teams Ryo, all of the Jonin here are the Sensei's, and I have to ask, you have been training Emiko, but I see no headband. Is she not an official ninja yet?"

I smiled. "Yeah you just reminded me of that, Grandpa Third. I wanted to ask you if Emiko could take the graduation test so she can officially become a ninja..." Emiko shot me a confused look but covered it up when she saw the seriousness on my face. She knew, along with everyone about my serious attitude was always... Serious. Wow shocker right.

Grandpa Third smiled. "Of course Ryo. We would love to welcome her to the Leaf village seeing as you have traveled for a awhile and you trust her. Also jonin it would seem it is time for you to meet your Genin teams, and Kakashi may you stay behind for the time being."

The jonin left the room. When the door finally closed the Hokage looked at me. "Now would you like to begin, Emiko?"

"Yes sir!" Emiko said excitingly, I saw her almost snapping her senbon needle. I smiled. "Sir what do I need to do?"

"The test is simple Emiko. Please make 3 successful clones."

She shot me a confused look but started to perform the jutsu. I knew why she was confused. I taught her that jutsu when she was still under Master Izamu's guidance. It was one of the first she learned. From my experience she could most likely past the chunin exam with no problems. And from my personal examination, I think she was at the moment a jonin level, tittering on the edge of ANBU black ops level. In conclusion: her 7 years of training had laid off.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" She called out. Once the smoke float away, it revealed 4 emikos standing in a line. The Hokage looked shocked, but then smiled and reached for something in his desk, he took out a leaf headband. He tossed the headband to Emiko and said

"Welcome to the leaf village Emiko." She smiled brightly. She tied her headband on.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." I saw the Hokage's eyes drift too me, he gave me a smirk. An irk Mark appeared. I whacked Emiko on the back of the head. "Ow!" She said, now anime crying. "What was that for?"

"What did I tell you to call Grandpa Third?"

"Yeah like I'm going to do that..."

"And why not!? You suppose to be my student!"

We probably would have argued all day if Kakashi didn't interrupt. "Lord Hokage, what did you want to talk to me about." Looking up from his book.

"Yes, Kakashi, I would like to add Emiko to your squad if that is alright with you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no problem with that." I smiled,

"Yo, Kakashi. Let's hang out after your done with your squad. I have some stuff I'd like to tell you." I said. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, and said that was fine. The irk Mark appeared again. "Don't just shrug your shoulder at me Bakashi, it's fine when you do that to Grandpa Third but you do not shrug you shoulders at me!" I screamed and probably would have charged him if not for Riki being asleep in my arms, and Emiko holding me back with all her might. Man! Even thought she small, damm that girls strong. I'm so proud!

I sighed.

"Emiko, you should go meet you teammates in Room 17 at the academy. I'll meet you there shortly." Kakashi finally said, seeing I was calmer. "Ryo can you get her there without getting side tracked?" He asked, looking at me.

The irk Mark was back. "Oh no you didn't BAKASHI!..." I continued to yell as Emiko dragged me out of the office, saying she need me to show her to where to go. "THIS ISNT OVER HATAKE!" I yelled as we left the office.

I started walking toward the academy. Pointing out a few minor places to Emiko. Weapon stores, cloths shops (girls like that stuff, right?), ect...

We finally made it to the academy, unscathed at that. I knew I could do it Bakashi. Take that! I walked alittle down the hall, and pointed at the room a group of genin just came out of.

"There's the room, ask for team 7 when you get in there. Talk be social. Oh and can you take care of Riki. I'm going to go searching for Naruto's team."

"Is that his name? Your brothers I mean." Emiko asked

I nodded. She smiled and responded

"Yeah sure, good luck finding your brother Ryo." She took Riki from my arms, and flicked her forehead. Riki's eyes shoot open and looked at us, then jumped up. "Come on Riki, we' re going to go meet some new people."

Emiko and Riki walked toward they classroom door and was about to open in when I called out. "Make sure not to die or kill anyone!" Emiko sweat dropped and opened the door and walked in. I turned away and headed toward the end of the hallway.

Looks like I'm about to see my brother for the first time in 11 years.

Naruto's pov:  
About a minute after the last genin team left the door opened.

"Finally! Your lat-..." I started to say when I saw who walked in. It was a girl with a black and white wolf. Her hair was a dark red and went to her shoulders, her eyes were a bright purple, and was wearing her Konoha headband like Sakura, her cloths consisted of a turquoise sleeveless turtle neck that went down haft way her stomach. She had a black skirt and gloves that went down haft way down her thighs and up to her elbow. She had wrapping around one of her arms, her stomach, and down to her knees. Her fish net was on the other arm and around her ankles. She had a senbon needle in her mouth.

Sakura and Sasuke looked up at the unexpected visitor. She smiled at us and asked. "You guys are team 7, right?"

We all nodded our heads.

Sakura then called out "Wait, wait, wait. Don't tell me you are our sensei!" The strange girls eyes widened.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm your new teammate. My name is Emiko Taraza. And this is Riki." She said looking down at her wolf. "It's nice to meet you!"

I looked at Emiko then said. "Hold on! How can you be a leaf genin in you've never been to the academy, cause I've never seen you before... BELIVE IT!"

"You see, I've been traveling with my sensei all around, I actually just became a leaf genin toady when I arrived. So, no I've never been to an academy but I've had ninja training." She smiled, she seemed to try and erasure us she wouldn't be a burden. Then Emiko asked. "Are you going to tell me your names or am I going to have to make my own names for you?" All our eyes, or at least me and Sakura's, widened, kami knows what kind of names she'd give us.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki! BELIVE IT!" Emikos eyes widened and an irk Mark appeared. Didn't tell me she's going to treat me like a monster too. I was about to ask her what was wrong when we all heard her say.

"Dammit, should have known, how is it that he's on this team out of all the teams here-..." She ran and open the door again, looking down the hall frantically. She then sighed, closing the door, and siting in a random free seat. "And he's already gone..."

We all tried to ask her what she was talking about, even the Emo Sasuke was taking interest in this. But Emiko seemed to clam up after that incident.

-Time Lapse (2 hours.)-

"Naruto, a jonin wouldn't fall for that!" Sakura cried as I placed the eraser in the doorway.

"Hey! It's his fault for being late!" I screamed. "BELIEVE IT!"

"Naruto, you're an idiot." Sasuke mumbled.

"I agree with the Emo." Emiko sighed. Sakura glared evilly at Emiko, what was her problem? Oh wait! Was it because she was messing with HER Sasuke?

I hopped down from the stool I was standing on and walked over to Sakura. "Look, Naruto I'm telling you. No jonin would fall for that!" Sakura argued again. We heard foot steps outside. Even Sasuke had his eyes on the door as a hand pulled it back. I silver haired man poked his head through.

And the eraser hit him dead center

I burst into laughter. "Oh my kami, he fell for it! BELIEVE IT!" I said between laughs.

"I can't believe it." Sakura muttered. Sasuke sighed. Emiko stayed mute, but looked at him.

The silver haired man looked around.

"My first impression of you all is that you are all idiots." We all sweat dropped, besides Emiko? "Oh, Emiko glad to see he got you here in one piece!" And gave her a closed eyed smile. "Meet me on the roof."

And with that he proofed away.

We all gathered our stuff and headed toward the stairwell. When we made it too the top, the silver haired man was sitting on the ledge.

"Sit down." He told us. I sat on the very end next to Emiko, Sasuke in the middle of Sakura and Emiko. When we were all situated, he spoke again. "Well how about we all introduce ourselves."

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura questioned. "How?"

"Well, tell us your likes, your dislikes. Hobbies, dreams for the future..." The silver haired man tried to give us some examples.

"Hmmm." Sakura thought. "Why don't you go first Sensei."

"Me?" Sensei said, pointing to himself. We all nodded. "Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake. My like and dislike... I don't feel like telling you guys. My dreams for the future... Haven't really thought about it. My hobbies... Well I have a lot of hobbies." He concluded.

"In the end all we know is his name..." Me and Sakura muttered.

Kakashi sighed and pointed at Emiko. "Emiko, you go next, the others don't know anything about you yet."

Emiko sighed. "Well my name is Emiko Taraza. My likes... Hmmm I like Ryo-sensei and his wolf Riki. My dislikes, I don't like it when Yuto and Eita blame their pranks on me, and March 17. Dreams for the future. I would like to keep traveling with Ryo-sensei. Hobbies... I have a lot of hobbies."

"Wait, you dislike March 17th... Why?" I asked. I was quite curious about Emiko actually. Who were all those people she was talking about. Ryo, Yuto, Eita?

"It's a long story, I probably tell you later."

"Okay, blonde, your next." Kakashi said. I was about to open my mouth and start talking when a blond ninja in a hoodie, black T-shirt, and 2 katanas strapped to his side jumped onto the building screaming.

"BAKASHI! ILL KILL YOU!"

Authors note:  
And done! Okay something to say.  
You know how some people have catch phrases...  
Naruto: BELIEVE IT  
Gai: YOUTHFUL  
Sasuke: Hn  
Ect...  
If you haven't already noticed, Ryo's catchphrase is Yo! He uses it mainly to get people attention. Just saying if you haven't already noticed.  
Well okay now that that's covered.  
-Kakahi


	7. Chapter 6

_2 hours before_  
Ryo's Pov:  
I walked out of the academy and hoped onto one of the rooftops. I ran around, looking for a genin team, It was about 10 minutes before I found one. I hopped onto the rooftop only to find Asuma's team. There was a girl with light blond hair in a purple outfit, a fat kid munching on chips, and a kid sleeping in the corner.

"Yo Asuma, what'cha doing?" I asked as a crouched next to him on the railing.

"Ryo, I'm trying to get to know my genin team. Can we talk later?" He sighed.

"Oh yeah I see you busy, I was just looking for my brothers team." Asuma tried to cut me off but I kept going. "But yeah I was wondering, me and Bakashi are going to catch up this afternoon... Care to join us?"

"Yeah sure... But Ryo your-..." Asuma started to say but I successfully cut him off with saying.

"Cool, see you soon! Training ground 13 at 8 o'clock." And jumped off the building. I ran to another roof top, thankfully it was only a couple minutes before I found the next team. This time it was Kurenai's team. Her team was pretty interesting actually. The girl on the team was a hyuga, I could tell from her eyes. One of the boys had a dog sitting on his head, and the last one was wearing a coat and glasses.

I don't think Kurenai knew I was there until the kid with the dog asked. "Kurenai-sensei... Who's that?" While pointing to me. Kurenai turned around and jumped.

"Ryo! What are you doing?" Her red eyes seemed to stare into my soul... Scary.

"Oh nothing, just looking for my brothers team, but I can't find him anywhere." Once again I saw Kurenai trying to say something, but I cut her off. "Well I best be going now." And jumped off the building.

I ran around again only to stumble upon the one team I didn't want to see. Team Gai. They were in the training ground that I happen to pass by. I actually didn't notice who it was until I heard a scream that scared the living day lights out of me.

"RYO! IS THAT YOU, OH YOUR BACK! HOW WAS YOUR YOUTHFUL JOURNEY?" Gai screamed and tackled me. I let out a strange led cry as a fought my way out of Gai's grasp. I stood up and backed away from Gai.

During this time, Gai's students walked over to their sensei. I looked at them and nearly had a heart attack. "Gai! What have you done, you made a secound you!"

Gai #2 looked shocked for a secound. His team mates looked at him, the girl giving a small giggle.

"Gai-sensei... Who is your youthful friend?" Gai #2 asked.

"Lee, Tenten, Neji... This is an old friend of mine, Ryo... AND I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE BACK! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME SOONER?" Gai cried. I sweat dropped.

"Nice to meet'cha, now I've got to go." I said and turned around and ran. I like Gai, but too much Gai when he is feeling like he was just now... Can drive you insane.

Man Naruto where are you hiding?

-Time Lapse-

I walked into the Hokage's office. Feeling unmotivated.

"Grandpa third can you tell me what team Naruto is on, I've been looking for him for the last hour and a half." I asked

Gramps looked surprised. "You don't know? Ryo, Naruto is on Kakashi's team, didn't he tell you?"

The irk Mark was back, and bigger than ever. I stormed out of the office screaming "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON BAKASHI IM GOING TO MURDER HIM!" I ran through the streets of Konoha, making my way to the academy. After I finally go there I was Naruto sitting with Sasuke and a bubblegum head, along with Emiko. Kakashi was sitting with his back to me.

Emiko seemed to be talking, after she finished Kakashi turned his head, probably telling some to go next when I jumped onto the building screaming "BAKASHI ILL KILL YOU!"

I landed pretty much on top of Kakashi. It was enough momentum to knock him off the railing he was sitting on. I saw the shocked faces of his genin team as we both fell to the ground.

I quickly jumped back up and grabbed his collar. He gave me a bored expression and said. "Oh, hi Ryo... When did you get here?" I noticed the other genin give Emiko a look but I continued to yell at Kakashi.

" Bakashi why didn't you tell me he was on this team? I have been looking for him for the last 2 hours. And he's been her this whole time!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I just thought you would have been smart enough to look in the classroom when you dropped Emiko off, it seems I overestimated you Ryo." Kakashi said, and gave me a closed eyed smile.

I let out a small killing intent that made the other genin (besides Emiko cause she's bad $$) shudder slightly. "What are you implying Bakashi?" I growled.

Our argument was cut off by Bubblegum asking. "Um... Who are you?" Me and Kakashi looked at her with confused expressions. The looked at each other. I let go of his collar and said. "I'll kill you later Hatake." And we both sat on the railing.

Bubblegum asked again. "Who are you exactly?" I sighed. Kakashi spoke up.

"How about we finish introductions here before we introduction this idiot." And gave them a closed eyed smile. Naruto started talking but I wasn't listening because I kept glaring at Kakashi. The other two introduced themselves, and I learned that. Bubblegum's name was Sakura.

The 3 genin looked at me. So I said. "Well, I'm Emikos sensei and your other sensei." Kakashi looks at me for a second. So I added. "Yeah the Hokage confirmed it, deal with it." Kakahi sighed. "Things I like... Well, Emiko, Riki, Pranking, ect. Things a Hate...I don't know, can't think of anything at the moment. Hobbies and dreams for the future... ... ... Well I like pranking, never really thought about the future." I said and smiled.

"What your name?" Sasuke asked.

"My name..." I wondered and looked at Naruto and smiled. "Promise not to kill me?" I asked them all.

They nodded their heads, with a confused look. I smiled. "My name is Ryo Uzumaki, Naruto I'm your older brother."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He looked at me, with an expression of disbelief. Sasuke had a similar expression, his brother probably told him about me.

Naruto finally growled. "Don't lie to me about things like that... Believe it!" And looked at me with anger. I looked at Kakashi.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell him?" I asked

"No, we thought it would be best for you to tell him Ryo." He replied and looked at Naruto. "He isn't lying. He's your brother."

"Then. Where. Have. You. Been?" He asked.

"Traveling around the elemental countries. I'll explain later but for now, listen to Kakashi, he has something to tell you all."

I let Kakashi explain the training exercise that they would be doing the next morning. Naruto kept shooting me glances, but they were slowly becoming softer. I'm guessing he was getting more used to the idea of having a brother. When Kakashi dismissed them and they started getting up I turned to Kakashi.

"Training ground 13 at 8 o'clock, k. Get Hayate. And Asuma is coming as well." He nodded. Naruto and Emiko walked over. Kakashi stayed in place as they came over, probably wondering what Naruto's reaction is going to be.

"Hey Ryo..." Naruto started. He looked pretty nervous. "I was wondering if you would like to go get some ramen-..." Emiko, Kakashi, and I stood still. Naruto noticed this and asked. "Hey what wron-..." Emiko cut him off.

"What have you done." I stood there, shadows covering my eyes. Ramen you say...

Naruto was just about to ask what was going on when I exploded.

"HOW IN KAMI'S NAME DO YOU LIKE RAMEN? EMIKO IM GOING TO GO DESTROY SOMETHING, GOOD DAY EVERYONE." And I jumped off the building.

Kakashi's Pov:  
I watched Ryo jump off the building. I looked at Naruto. "What have you done?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my silver hair.

"What? I don't know, what have I done?" He asked confused.

Emiko spoke up. "Ryo hates ramen, anytime he sees it, hears about it, smells, it ect... He turns into that personality, and we better control him soon or this village it doomed..." With that me and her jumped of the building, soon followed by Naruto.

Authors note:  
And I updated. Thanks for reading!  
Kakahi: *sits down with bowl of ramen*  
Ryo: hey what are you-... *sees ramen*  
Kakahi: ...  
Ryo : ...  
Ryo: *starts to destroy stuff*  
Kakahi: *shrugs and continues to eat ramen*

-Kakahi


	8. Chapter 7

I watched Emiko and Kakashi-sensei jump off the building and running after Ryo. I was pretty confused. First I find out I have an older brother, even if he is insane (-_-#). Second, I ask if he wants to go have ramen, and he freaks out. I wonder why he has that reaction though, I'll have to ask Emiko, seeing as if I ask Ryo, well he'll freak out.

Seeing as I caused the problem I raced after then, hoping I could help in any way. It didn't take long for me to find Ryo, Emiko, and Kakashi-sensei, seeing as there was a path of destruction leading toward then.

I jumped down and landed next to Emiko and her wolf, well apparently it was Ryo's wolf. Ryo was in the middle of punching down some trees that he was claiming were... Getting in the way.

Kakashi-sensei looked at Emiko and asked, "Do you know how to calm him down without knocking him out?" She nodded and sighed.

"I thought I would never have to use this again." She took out a scroll and bit her thumb, drawing blood. She swiped it across the scroll and muttered something I couldn't hear. I heard a POOF sound and a cloak of smoke surrounded her. When the smoke cleared she was holding one hand to her mouth, the other was holding a brown jar.

The wolf, I think she said her name was Riki, yelped and ran over to Kakashi-sensei, dragging me with her.

"Hey! Wha-..." I exclaimed as she pulled me away from Emiko. I saw Emiko walk over to Ryo, who had punched through his 13th tree. She walked behind him and unscrewed the lid.

I could smell it from here. It smelled like a mixture of mint toothpaste, rotten fish, burning wood, and strangely marshmallows. I gaged at the smell.

"Ew, what the heck is that!" I cried out.

I saw Ryo standing still for a couple of seconds before falling over. Emiko sighed and closed the lid and the smell slowly went away.

"You weren't suppose to knock him out." Kakashi-sensei sweat dropped.

"Just wait a couple of seconds." She responded. As if on que, Ryo shot out and looked around. He seemed to stare a nothing for 5 seconds before saying.

"What happened here? Did someone have a temper tantrum?" I sweat dropped before trying to say

'You did all of this...'

But Emiko cut me off. "Yeah... It was a pretty bad temper tantrum."

Ryo just replied. "Oh, okay makes sense."

Emiko walked over to me and Kakashi-sensei and whispered so we could only hear, _"Ryo never remembers his rampages, so just say some kid threw a tantrum, k."_

We nodded, "Hey Ryo, would you like to go out for some barbecue?" I asked carefully I case he had some grudge against barbecue too.

"Yeah that sounds good!" He said with a cocky smile, "but..." He faltered. My heart sunk, did he not want to spend time with his annoying little brother...

He looked at Kakashi-sensei. "But I can't get up! For some odd reason I have like, NO CHAKRA!" He complained. I sweat dropped. I looked at Emiko and she was just rubbing her forehead mumbling things like: 'annoying, stupid ramen, man... Ryo'

She walked over to him and motioned me to come. I followed her and helped her pick up Ryo. She supported his left side. And I got the right.

"Yep can't feel anything below my chest!" He said... Happily? Suddenly Ryo got tired and fell asleep as we carried him too a restaurant. I looked at Emiko for an explanation. He didn't use that much chakra did he?

"Don't worry," she whispered. "Me and him already had low chakra when we got here, cause we traveled all night to get to Konoha in time. Then he decided it was a good time to punch down 13 trees with an excessive amount of chakra, he was putting wwwwaaaayyyy to much chakra in those punches... But no Ryo actually has too much chakra, it's crazy how much he has."

"You guys talking about me?" Ryo said sleepily.

"No we are talking about Master Isamu." She replied.

"Hm, you're right he does have a lot of chakra." He yawned. "I'm jealous of the old dude..."

I'm just going to ask them to explain what their talking about at dinner.

"Just be glad he hasn't had any sake recently..." Emiko sighed

Ryo's pov:  
I woke out when Emiko dropped me. "Ow." I said. "You're mean Emi..."'I looked up and saw we were at a barbecue place. "Oh we're here!"

Emiko sighed. And I just smiled like an idiot. I looked up to seeing Naruto walking nervously has we were lead to a table. We sat down and ordered. I was about to order some sake, when Emiko scolded me and told me no, pft what ever. -3-

"So Naruto," I stiffened a yawn. "I'm guessing you want some answers, and I would like to get to know you. Sooo let's play 20 questions!"

Emiko rolled her eyes and said. "You can make a game out of anything can't you, and I'm the student." I grinned.

"Let's start! Naruto... What's your best jutsu?" I said.

"Easy! Shadow clone jutsu." I smiled, I'm glad he didn't grow up too fast. "My turn, why did you leave?"

I sighed, "straight to the point I see... Well you see Naruto, our parents died protecting you. Well mom died giving birth, and dad died cause you were born in the middle of a battle. And 10 year old me had a problem with holding grudges. I left because I was unstable, nearing insanity you could say. I left because with feared that I would kill you. And I was afraid." My personality was becoming serious. "So one day I went to the Hokage and asked for time off, a change of scenery, new people and places. So you see. I left because I was fearing the safety of a person I cared deeply about." I looked at him.

His face seemed to understand, he went to ask another question but I said, "HEY! It's my turn!" He looked shocked and motioned me to ask something, I saw his eyes light up with humor at my personality change.

.

"Okay! Emiko's turn!" I said happily. This time Naruto AND Emiko burst out laughing, I smiled at the 2 people that meant the world to me. My younger brother, and a girl I felt to be my younger sister.

"Riki I think Emi has gone insane..." I mumbled to my wolf, that just made then laugh harder.

-time lapse: at the training grounds-

I walked onto training ground 13 and looked at my watch. 8:30, I was officially 30 minutes late. I walked up to the tree I saw Hayate and Asuma sitting under, they seemed to be talking, probably annoyed that me and apparently Kakashi were late.

"Yo! What's up!" I said with a grin. They both stood up with different reactions. Hayate just chuckled and muttered things along the line of 'Ryo you never change'. Asuma on the other hand was fuming.

"You told us to get here at 8 and YOU come 30 minutes late! I expect this from Kakashi but when did you get your internal clok broken?!"

I chuckled at Asuma's reaction. I walked over to them and we started talking about what's happened since I left. Let's just say I was pi$$ed to find out how they've been treating my brother. I was about to rage and maybe destroy something when Bakashi poofed in and said.

"Sorry an old man was being attacked by some mean kids and I couldn't just stand there and watch could I?"

We all looked at him. I walked over, looked him straight in the yes and simply said.

"Good for you Kakashi."

I think everyone sweat dropped.

.

.

We talked and spared the rest of the night before Emiko walked over and said. "Hey Ryo-sensei, it's getting late, let's go!" I looked at my watch. 1:47. Wow it's that late already!

"Okay Emi!" I called back. I walked over and called back to my friends. "Nice seeing you guys, let's do this again another time." And poof to a random forest in the village.

Me and Emiko found a large tree and "claimed it" as our temporary house... Pretty much we called dibs. We found branches we wound use as our "rooms" and put our bags/scrolls in the "kitchen".

I sat on my branch and looked at the night sky for awhile. Finally I fell asleep, at about 2.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Teamwork (dammit)  
Emiko's pov:  
I woke up to the sunlight blinding me. From the looks of it, it was around 7, maybe 7:30. I closed my eyes for a minute think about where I was at the moment, then I remembered, oh yeah the hidden leaf. I was offically a ninja now, and my team...

My team was in the middle of a survival exercise about right now. My eyes shot open and I looked around. Ryo was still asleep on his branch. And Riki following his lead. I jumped up and threw a senbon at his hand. It impaled his left and and his eyes shot up.

"WHAT! Who's attacking!" She cried out and fell off the branch he was sitting on. I swear dropped. Ryo was a very powerful shinobi, but man he could me stupid sometimes. No time for that now.

"Ryo we're late! Come on we were supposed to be at the training grounds 2 hours ago!" I yelled at him and jumped down onto the branch we used as the "kitchen". Hey don't judge. We may be... Tree people... But we still had places we dedicated to do cetain things.

Ryo gave me a bored look and jumped onto the branch. He yawned. "Don't worry Emi, Kakashi's internal clock is more whacked up then mine, he wouldn't show up for about another hour."

I blinked. And sighed. Man I couldn't believe this. "We should get heading there anyway Ryo. We should at least wait with the team." I said and took a bite of an apple. I tossed him a random fruit from my scroll.

He caught it and ate it. I tossed Riki some meat. We ate breakfast and gathered our weapons. I never understood why he carried his second katana with him, he didn't ever use it, and he wouldn't tell me why.

I jumped with Ryo and Riki as we made our way to the training ground. We walked up, and I think they thought Kakashi-sensei was with us because Sakura and Naruto screamed

"YOUR LATE!"

I walked up and said "I overslept, but Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet." Sasuke glared at me and Sakura and Naruto just sighed. I sat down and just stared off into space.

"Well Ryo-sensei is here. So can't he just get us started!" Sakura complained.

"Nope, I may be a sensei, but this is Kakashi's exercise, I'm here cause I have to be." He explained and shrugged his shoulders. Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped.

-About 1 Hour Later-

I looked up to see Kakashi-sensei walking toward us. "Sup Kakashi." I muttered.

Sakura and Naruto jumped up yelling "KAKASHI-SENSEI YOUR LATE!" Wow, I guess one hour of waiting added to the flame of anger.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." He replied with a smile.

"What lier!" Sakura cried out. She was started to get a little annoying.

"Okay let's get going with the training exercise." He said, scratching the back of this head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 3 bells. And started explaining the rules of the exercise. My eyes widened. Did every sensei use this technique, back when I was 6 and training with Master Izamu, there was 2 other students. We weren't ever going to become an official team. But he used this exercise to teach us the meaning of being a shinobi.

I spaced off, not caring to listen to them complain oboist being sent back to the academy. It didn't concern me cause if I failed, that just meant I got to travel with Ryo again. I smirked.

"What are you smirking at!" Sakura screamed

"Oh nothing..." I sighed.

She was about to keep arguing when Kakashi said "Begin!" I jumped back into the trees, along with everyone else. Besides Naruto. I watched as he charged Kakashi. They did some Taijutsu before I looked as Kakashi was about to bring out a kunai but instead, brought out porn.

I sweat dropped. Man Ryo... You have some strange friends.

Kakashi "finished" off Naruto and turned around, probably to start looking for more people. I watched him run off. I sighed and ran off to find one of my teammates.

I found Sakura first. I jumped down and scared her pretty bad.

"Sakura, why dont we work together. It would make it easier for us both to get a bell. Not only would we both pass, but we would lass without too mush of a hassle" I explained to her, trying to convince her to help me out, not that I need it.

"Yeah, teamwork would make it easier..." She mumbled. Yes now we would pass! "I should go fine Sasuke, he would be a really big help." She said and ran off.

I sweat dropped. Are you serious? I sighed and started to go to find Sasuke. I finally found him hiding under a bush near Kakashi. I jumped down and put my finger to my lips.

"Sasuke... We would be able to get the bells a lot easier if we worked together. We should team up so we both pass." I told him.

He sat and thought about it for a minute before shaking his head. "No, you would slow me down. Go find someone else if your so weak you need someone to help you!" He whispered and jumped at Kakashi.

I sighed and shock my head. I didn't know him well enough to be hurt by his words but the fact that he was so dense that he couldn't figure this out. It was kinda pathetic.

I raced toward my final chance, only to find him about to eat the lunches. I sweat dropped

"Hey Naruto... You know that's not going to work right." I muttered.

"Hey, what would you know Emiko. Kakashi-sensei will never know and I'll have more energy. It makes sense!" He explained. "Believe it!"

"I don't believe it..." I mumbled. "Hey Naruto do you want to work together? We could get the bells easier."

"No, I'm going to be Hokage Emiko. I have to do this alone, but thanks anyway." He yelled. And started to eat. But before he had a bite Kakashi poofed in and tied him to a pole. Then he looked at me.

"You going to attack?" He asked boredly.

I shook my head. "Don't feel like it, no point attacking when I already know the point of this test, and no one else agrees." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

He rose his eyebrow. He looked like he was about to attack himself, when the bell rang. Signifying the end of the exercise.

I sighed "Saved by the bell..." And walked over to the pole Naruto was tied up too and leaped on top of it. I sat down and waited for Sasuke and Sakura.

They finally showed up and sat around the pole. I sighed. I had to get stuck with a selfish team, even if this is Ryo's brother. They are complete opposites, well their fighting styles at least.

Kakashi was lecturing then on why they were going to be dropped from the program. I doubt he would drop them, at the most send them to the academy. I sighed as they were all freaking out.

"WHAT ARE YOU SO FREAKING CALM ABOUT ANYWAY!" Sakura cried out. Your being dropped too!"

I was tempted to tell her: ' _you know if I'm dropped. I can always leave this village and head to another one. Become a genin there, and restart. You on the other hand... Well your screwed.'_

But I didn't.

Instead I simply said. "Did you ever take the time to think about what this test was all about?"

They all gave me a confused face. The all started muttering things about, strength, stamina, endurance, stuff along those lines. And Kakashi was giving me a funny look, why I didn't know, but...

Oh well.

And irk Mark found its way onto my head. I suddenly screamed. "OH WILL YOU SHUT UP! The answer is TEAMWORK DAMMIT!"

The all started at me, then looked at Kakashi. He nodded his head.

"She's right. The point of this test was teamwork. Teamwork is an important part of being a shinobi. Sometimes you are put on a team when you don't exactly get along, but you need to put all those negative feelings aside and complete the mission at hand. Sakura you were too focused on finding Sasuke that you didn't help 2 people in front of you, one asking for help, they other not realizing he needed it. Naruto you were to focused on proving yourself you didn't take up the chance of getting help, when it would have proved efficient to completing your task. And Sasuke. You were worst of all. You thought you were so far above everyone, when someone asked for your help, you denied it thinking that they would be a burden, when really it would have made your job so much easier!" They all stared at the ground. And Kakashi finally gave them another chance.

On one condition. We couldn't feed Naruto. Once Kakashi poofed away I instantly gave Naruto my lunch. They started yelling at me but I cut them off.

"Guys Naruto needs energy, or he will only be a burden!" I yelled and force feed Naruto, eventually every one agreed and feed him as well.

"Why you!" Kakashi yelled. Everyone besides me cowered on what Kakashi was about to say, "I hope you are ready for punishment, what do you have to say for yourselves."

They started arguing that we were all as one, a team, friends... Then they looked at me, expecting me to say stuff like that, I sighed.

"Um, yeah..." They looked me. I blinked. "Uuummmm... Teamwork!" I said enthusiastically.

Everyone smiled as Kakashi said. "You all...

.

.

"Pass"

-Time Lapse-

"Sakura, point B."

"Sasuke point C."

"Oh, umm, Naruto point A believe it!"

"You're late!" Sakura muttered.

"Emiko. I'm standing in front of our target." I said. I could feel everyone sweat drop. I smiled and put my hand out for the cat to sniff, when Naruto came out of no where and grabbed it. He held it upside down, then sideways, the by the tail. I felt bad for the little guys, but he got his revenge. He used Naruto's face as a scratching pole. I smiled as Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Ryo jumped down from the trees.

We carried Tora to her owners house. And I kinda regret catching the poor thing. I would be surprised if he make it tomorrow. We started walking toward the Hokage's office and I stayed back to talk to Ryo of a sec.

"Hey Ryo, did you ever have to do these lame missions?" I asked.

"Nope." He said and smiled. I sweat dropped, then why were we doing them?

"But you see, Emiko. I was made a genin in the middle of a war so genin at that time, and this time would being doing complete opposite things. When I was a genin I always wished I would get a D-rank mission. But sadly that day never came. It was always C-rank and above." He sighed

"Well I wish we were getting C-rank now. I know you used to wish for D-rank. But I want more action. Maybe fight some rouges, made an escort, something to get me out of this village for a short period of time." I sighed.

"Well okay, I'll see what I can do, maybe me and you can do an A-rank later, and if we are lucky an S-rank!" He exclaimed happily.

I smiled. "Thanks Ryo. Come one let's go report to the Hokage."


	10. Chapter 9

Ryo's pov:

We walked toward the hokage's office, I was pretty excited about seeing them do another D-rank. Not because it was good for them to learn, not because I thought it was funny what people wanted ninjas to do for them... Okay thats part of the reason. I loved seeing Emiko doing stupid chores like this. On the road we never had to trim the garden, catch our cat, or babysit our aunts kid.

We walked up the stairs to the old mans office and opened the door. Kakashi started explained the "sucess" of the mission and said we had time for another on today when Naruto spoke.

"No way, no more of these stupid missions, I want a real mission Gramps." I perked my ears up... Gramps? No naruto its old man -_-. "Im not the pranking, trouble maker kid I was back then... Im a ninja now!" Im just realizing how similar me and Naruto am when I was his age. I wonder what his favorite food is?

"Naruto! You are only a genin, you will take the missions that lord hokage gives you with out a fuss!" Iruka shouted. Man Iruka ruins everything fun. And this was just starting to get good.

The continued arguing about this for a minute or so, I kind of spaced off and played with Riki my feet, I think we were playing a crossover of tug of war and tag when the old man asked.

"Ryo, do you think that this squad is ready for a higher rank mission?"

I looked up and blinked. I pointed to myself. "Are you asking me?" The hokage chuckled slightly, Iruka looked annoyed that i wasnt listening and I heard Kakashi mutter something along the lines of 'No we were talking to your dog.'

Um she's a wolf.

"Oh okay," i said and thought about it for a couple of seconds. Naruto, Sakura, and Emiko looked at me, asking me to approve them. And Sasuke just looked at me with a look that said he didnt care, but his eyes said: Approve us or I will personally murder you.

Scary child.

I sighed and said the truth. "I don't think you should be asking me. I really look for strength strong enough to fight in battle, see the third war might be over, but my brain is still wired like we are in the middle lf a war. I would judge them to harshly, ask Kakashi, he would have a better grasp on the situation."

Everyone just started at me. I blinked. Did I say something wrong?

Kakashi sighed and said. "Ryo I think that is the smartest thing you have EVER said." I glared at him, Im smart I just choose not to show it Baka.

There was some more agruing for another couple of minutes, like before. I dint pay attention. I didnt care if we got a higher rank mission. I just knew that Emiko, Riki and I were bada$$ enough to survive what ever is thrown at us. Even kf technically i was only a chunin, and Emiko was only a genin.

The others. Well... I hope they can run fast.

Suddenly I heard the old man call out. "Send in the client." I guess they got s higher rank mission after all. See they didnt need me T~T.

[Ryo has a sensitive nose]

The smell of alcohol filled my nose. I looked down to see Riki slighty frowning, yeah wolves can do that, deal with it. I frowned. I may go drink some sake once in awhile, but I never had more then a bottle. Form what I could smell, it seemed has sometook a bath in sake. I looked over at Kakashi slightly cringing from the smell.

Dont think we are pussys, but seriously did this guys take a bath in sake! I turned towards the doors as they opened to reveal a man drinking sake. I sweatdropped, thats where the smell came from. I ragained my composure (looked I used a big word, I am smart!) and looked at the man.

"Are these my gaurds, a couple of snot nosed brats!" He said loudly and took another swig of sake. I sighed, I personally hate these kind of people. He spoke again. "And him, the one with the idiotic look on his face, are you really going to tell me he is a ninja!?"

"Who is he talking about?" Naruto asked. All of four of them lined up. It went Sasuke as the tallest, the Sakura, Naruto, and finally Emiko. Hey it's not her fault she's short. "Haha, Emiko looks like he's talking about you Hahaha!" The drunky looked at him with a 'WTF' face. Emiko just sighed.

"Naruto he said "him and he" unless I look like a boy to you, he isn't talking about me." Naruto looked confused for a second before realization dawning on his face.

"I'll demolish you!" He screamed. Kakashi and I reached to grab his collar to hold him back. Thankfully we were successful and caught him before he could "demolish" the man we were supposed to protect.

"Tsk" the man said. "And you goth blonde (this is not supposed to be offensive), you barely look like you could hold a pencil, how could you be a ninja?"

(Remember Ryo wears a black jacket so you don't see his arms)

I blinked and looked at Emiko, and Kakashi, who happened to be in Emikos direction. Then whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Who do you think he's talking about this time."

This time everyone looked at me with a 'WTF' face.

I blinked and finally said "is he talking about me?"

Everyone anime fell. Iruka, The drunky, Sasuke, The Old Man. Everyone. I laughed at their reactions. Emiko knew it was pretty hard to get an insult though my thick skull. People have tried throwing insults at me in many villages we have visited. But none seem to hurt me. You can call me stupid, an idiot, goth, emo, anything really. Don't know why but I'm never really hurt by it.

Actually I seem to have a gift of pi$$ing people off.

The drunky finally sighed and said. "My name is Tazuna, I am a master bridge builder wishing to return to my country, I expect you to protect me with your life. And I would like to return in one piece."

"Okay, meet in front of the front gates in an hour, and don't be late." Kakashi said and poofed away. I grabbed Emikos arm and she grabbed Riki. I made the hand sign a flashed away.

Naruto's pov: okay time for a bit of smart Naruto time :3

I unlocked the door to my apartment to start packing for my mission. I was nearly done when I thought came to mind.

Is this why Ryo left in the first place. For adventure. Excitement. Traveling into the unknown. I was pretty excited to see a new place, is this how he and Emiko felt everyday? I sighed out loud. I realized I didn't even know where Ryo was staying. And I wonder if Emiko was with him. Those two seemed pretty close. Sometimes it seems that Ryo and Emiko are siblings, not me and Ryo.

I wish we were that close.

I didn't want a Sasuke and Itachi relationship with him. I wanted to have someone I could depend on for once in my life. I vaguely remember 3 people who I saw regularly when I was really young. Like 3-4. Then one day I just didn't see them again. I think one of them got sick a lot because I remember someone coughing a lot. I think one of them was really old, because one of them had grey hair. And I don't really remember anything else besides sometimes the other two would call the other one a name that began with and A.

But that was all I had to depend on for the first 4 years of my life, the rest of the time I had no one. And now I have an older brother. I will do anything to make sure I have a good relationship with him. Where he will not want to leave again.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Deadly puddles..?

Naruto's POV: (didn't expect that did you?)

I walked towards the Konoha gates to find Sakura, Sasuke, Emiko, Tazuna, Riki, and Ryo already there. Ovidously Kakashi-sense I wasn't there, but I didn't really expect him to be. I walked up to Saukra and Emiko who where in a heated argument on whether Sasuke was cute of not.

"Sasuke is gorgeous, your just jealous that he would never go for someone like you shorty!"

"And I hope he stays away! His hair is shaped like a ducks a$$ and he is an ignorant idiot!"

"How could you say that! He's probably 2- NO! 3 times stronger then you!"

Emiko snapped her Senbon and glared at her. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that Sasuke has trained with many villages Kazakages and masters for 6 years. Please forgive me for not realizing that!"

I decided to step in here. "Hey Emiko, Sakura what did you think Ryo is talking about with the bridge builder?" I asked. They both looked at Ryo and saw, he was indeed talking to the builder.

Saukra chuckled "Probably something like... 'What do you like, sake or water better.' Haha" she said and smiled, but Emiko then told us...

"No he's not, Ryo is in his serious attitude right now, you can tell by the way his right hand is resting on one of his katanas." We looked over and saw his hand was on his katana. "Ryo has two personalities, his normal one... And battle Ryo, or serious Ryo. This one isn't goofy like normal Ryo, this one is like a battle machine. So they are probably talking about the mission, he trying to get extra information."

I frowned, why did she have to know so much about Ryo, when I knew so little. Now that I was looking for it, he had a serious expression on his face, his posture was tense. I was about to go over and ask Ryo what he was talking about when Kakashi-sensei poofed in.

"Okay everyone, let's go."

Me and Sakura screamed "YOUR LATE!" When Emiko added, "yeah Kakashi, even Ryo got here before you." And chuckled.

Kakashi-sensei looked at Ryo, when his eyes widened in shock. "Wow not that it's a first, but wow." Did my brother have time problems as well?

We all picked up our bags and started walking toward the Land of Waves, when I noticed Emiko, Ryo, and Kakashi-sensei didn't have any. "Hey," I started. "Why don't you three have any bags!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and the bridge builder looked at them, Sakura gave them a questioning look.

Emiko sighed and asked. "You guys don't know how to pack things in scroll?" We all gave her a confused look. Packing things in scrolls? How would that be possible, I-... I really don't-... Understand. The more I thought about the more confused I got." Noticing our expressions, Emiko shoot Ryo and Kakashi-sensei a confused look. "Wow, that was one of the first things Ryo taught me, I mean why wouldn't they teach that at the Acadamy, that's one of the most important skills for traveling ninja."

"Emiko, most Leaf genim actually aren't gone on missions for more the a couple of days, so it would fit in a bag. Some genin know how to pack things like this, but most aren't taught that until they start going on long term mission, you are one of the exceptions."

She nodded her head and looked foward has we walked through the forest. I frowned again. I knew that Ryo taught Emiko a lot of things, seeing he was her sensei for 6 years. But she just had such a strong connection to Ryo, I was jealous. I was just about to run up to talk with Ryo when I felt a hand pull me back. Emiko.

I eyes her annoyed. "What?!" I whispered.

"You want to try to bond with your bother right now, don't you?"

I sighed and nodded my head. "I want to get to know him, I'm jealous you know so much about him, you have stories together and-..."

She sadly smiled. "He's an interesting guys for sure, but now may not be the best time, you could possiblely try in another couple of hours, but not now. When the missions just started, and we just left the Leaf."

"Why what would happen."

"You never know. Ryo isn't himself when we leave a village, we used to get ambushed a lot so went we left villages Ryo started putting up his gaurd more, scaring away the ambushers. So you might want to wait a bit until you talk to Ryo. But I can tell you a couple things about him." She said happily.

I smiled. "Thanks."

-Time Lapse (a couple of hours)-

"Hey Tazuna, are there any shinobi in the Land of Waves?" Saukra asked out of the blue. Kakashi-sensei turned his head to look at her, has Tazuna shook his head.

"No they don't Saukra." Kakashi-sensei said. "Shinobi are pretty much only found in hidden villages, of course you come across the selective few who aren't form a hidden village, but it's a very, very, rare thing to see. So countries like the Land of Waves, a country with no hidden villages, have no shinobi to help them with things, so they depend on other hidden villages to help them in times of need, or moments like this. When they need an escort for an important Person." Kakashi-sensei explained to us. He continued to tell us how out of all the five hidden villages, the five most powerful were home to the strongest shinobi of the Land. The five Kages. When Kakashi-sensei told me that the old man was one of the most powerful shinobi in the world all I could think of was: how is the old man the most powerful, I once got him pretty good with my sexy jutsu... And the dude is really old. How could he be that powerful?

"You all just doubted the hokage didn't you!" Kakashi-sensei asked. Me, Sasuke, and Sakura all tensed up. How did he know? (Because he's magical!). I noticed Emiko just kept walking, no change in her pace. I guess Ryo already told her. And she just told us she trained with some of the other villages Kages, so she probably knows how powerful they are.

Suddenly, after a couple of seconds, I stepped in a puddle that I hadn't noticed before. I shook my foot, trying to dry it a little bit, with no luck. I sighed and kept walking. Suddenly Kakashi did a two note whistle. A low note, to a high one. I noticed Emiko tense the slightest. Before regaining her composure. She tapped her fingers four time on her kunai pouch. I saw Ryo do the same thing. What was up? Are they all like ADHD?

We walked a couple of feet before I heard the sound of boots running on gravel, running towards us. I whipped around to see 2 shinobi with mist head bands running towards us. They threw their chains and they wrapped around Kakashi-sensei.

"What!"

The two mist people pulled on their chains, sawing Kakashi-sensei in peices.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried out. The two mist ninja laughed, probably at her reaction. Before turning their attention to someone else. They threw their chains, knife heading towards someone at a lightning fast pace. I turned my head to see where they were heading. I saw them right has as they made contact with their target.

My brother.

The chain's knifes impaled his shoulder blades, he was thrown back and slammed into a tree, before sliding down. Hidden from veiw because of a large bush blocking the way. The most ninja pulled back their chains, pulling them from the bushes and my brother. My heart dropped down millions of feet. I was in a daze at the thought of my brother, no being dead. Because of the haunting thought I didn't realize the ninja now coming for me. They threw the chains at me, on, to have them thrown off course but two kunai, only avoided my completely. Th other grazed my hand bringing a stinging feeling with it.

"Naruto wake up!" A heard a voice yell.

"Come on Naruto, or are you too scared!" A heard Sasuke voice tease me. I jerked my head up to see Sakura protecting Tazuna, and Emiko and Sasuke were holding back the ninja. The mist ninja leaped over them and ran towards the bridge builder, Sakura looked panicked for a couple of seconds. The mist ninja grabbed a kunai each, that when I noticed their chains were... Chained to a tree, no pun intended.

Right before they were nearly an arms length away, two dark objects jumped and locked both of them in a head lock.

Kakashi-sensei and Ryo, alive and uninjured.

I feel back on my butt, how, what, just, WHAT?

"Well it seems we jumped in at the right time. Sorry we didn't help sooner, we didn't expect you to freeze up like that Naruto..." Kakashi-sensei said. "Well it seems these guys are taken care of." Kakashi-sensei and Ryo tied up the two ninja before turning to Tazuna. They looked like they wanted to say something when Sakura asked.

"How? We saw you get killed?!"

Emiko sighed and pointed to wear Kakashi-sensei "died." "Look, do you see Kakashi's guts on the ground... I don't think so." All there was, was a pile of logs. "They both preformed a substitution jutsu."

Sakura nodded her head. That's when one of the most ninja spoke up. "If you knew we were here, why did you let the genin fight...?"

"We wanted to know who you were after, if you were just after some power shinobi form the Leaf, you would have left when you "killed" us. But no, after we were put of the way you continued to fight the genin. But when you saw a chance you went after the bridge builder." Kakashi-sensei explained the looked at Tazuna. "Now, we have something to talk about. This was supposed to be a C-rank mission, just protection from bandits and theifs. Normal stuff like that. But these most ninja are chunin sent to kill you. You sir have some explaining to do."

"Also those claws have poison if we don't get it out soon Naruto will probably die." Ryo said a little too calmly. I froze up and grabbed a kunai from my pouch.

"Yeah Naruto's hand may prove a problem." I heard Kakashi-sensei say.

"Well you know-..."Ryo started to say but was cut off.

"And we are just genin, we just go out of the Acadamy, this is way above our level, we should go back." Sakura mumbled.

I growled. "Why is it always me?" I asked. I took the kunai and stabbed my hand. I hurt like Kami but I dug it in. "I'm the one who is the trouble! I swear by them pain of my left hand, I will complete this mission, no matter what, BELIEVE IT!" I yelled the last part.

"I was about to say, Emiko know medical Jutsu, she could have gotten the poison out..." Ryo mutter as Emiko nodded her head.

"And if you lose anymore blood your going to die..." Kakashi said... Again cheerfully?

I paled. Then had a mini panic attack. By mini I was running around scream,ing I don't want to die. Ryo walked over and said he'd wrap my hand if I calmed down. I sat down and gave Ryo my hand. I looked away, I don't want to see the cut. Suddenly I felt Ryo stop I looked at Ryo's face. "What wrong?" I asked. "You have a really serious look on your face..."

Ryo didn't reply but kept looking at my hand, he started wrapping it again but I heard him mutter.

"The dam Fox, the healing is amazing, but serious you dam Fox..."

I froze, did Ryo know about the 9-tails?

"Okay everyone up!" Kakashi-sensei


	12. Chapter 11

Ryo's POV:

We all stepped into a motor boat and sat down. Riki lazily laid on my lap and fell asleep. The driver started the motor and sped off into the mist, but after 10 minutes he shut it off and started rowing. He received some weird looks from the genin but continued to row.

Kakashi and I looked at Tazuna. "Okay, it's about time you explain yourself. Technically our mission ends when you step into the land of waves. So either you tell us what's going on or the mission ends there..." I said sternly. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto gave me a strange look, I guess they haven't seen my serious personality before.

Tazuna sighed and started talking. "The land of waves used to be a peaceful country. That is until HE came."

"Who is HE?" Sakura asked.

"HE is a wealthy man in the shipping business, Gato... You probably have heard about him."

Sakura and Naruto gave me and Kakashi a confused look. So Kakashi said.

"Gato is a man who owns a wealthy shipping company, but it is said he deals heavily in the black market, using rouge nins to do his dirty work..."

"Yeah, me and Emiko had a run in with the b st rd a couple of years back. The idiot thought that we were rouges and wanted to hire us, but he got a hold of us, in a rather... Um drastic way." Emiko nodded and shuddered. "Long story short. He brought us to his headquarters and we blew it up. I though the dude was dead. Apparently not." I explained.

Tazuna nodded his head and continued. "About a year ago, Gato set his sights on the land of waves. He took control of our seas, and in an island nation, the man who controls the seas, controls the country. So, the people of this land took action. We started constructing a bridge to connect ourselves to the main land. Thus severing gato's control..."

"And you're the bridge builder. The one thing he fears: Is losing control." Kakashi mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Suddenly a large object came into view, thought the mist, the form of and unfinished bridge came into view.

"WOW! It's huge!" Naruto cried out in awe. Me and Kakashi whacked him upside the head, he clutched his head in mock pain.

"Idiot..." The driver hissed. "Why do you think we are traveling in silence...!"

Naruto apologized and rubbed the back of his head. I sighed and looked at Tazuna to continue the tale, he nodded and started up again. "The people need this bridge to be finished... And I am the only one who can do it. You can end your mission once we reach land, but I will surely be assassinated before I reach home. And my cute little grandson will cry out "I want my granddad, I want my granddad! and my poor daughter will curse the leaf ninja for leaving me... And the people, will continue living in the nightmare they are living now... But it's okay, you can leave..." He clicked his chest in mock pain and pretended to cry...

I sweatdropped and looked at Kakashi, he had a similar expression but finally said. "I guess we are continuing this mission-..."

"GREAT!" Tazuna said and smiled, seriously... I stroked my wolfs fur for a couple of minutes before land came into view. We all hopped off the boat.

"Good luck Tazuna..." The boat driver told his friend. Tazuna raised his hand in a friendly manner, as if to say goodbye. The boat driver turned on the motor and drove off into the most, and finally out of sight

Tazuna turned to face us and said. "Okay, now take me too my house, in one piece of you may..."

All the genin sweat dropped, I heard Emiko mutter things about ungrateful old men, but kept my mouth closed. I chuckled as Kakashi gave me a weird look. That only made me laugh harder, which made him chuckled as well.

Before we knew it, I was full out laughing, and Kakashi was doing a weird silent laugh. (Not offensive, I have a silent laugh myself.) his shoulders were shaking, giving the only sigh he was laughing.

The genin and Tazuna turned around with multiple expressions.

Sasuke didn't change... At all. Pft... Weird kid, crack a smiled sometimes.

Tazuna and Sakura were mad. The kept demanding we tell them, and I quote "what's so funny!"

Emiko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She shook her head and chuckled. "You never change Ryo, but seriously Kakashi-sensei..."

Naruto gave us a WTF looked before grinning like an idiot and laughing himself.

Kakashi and I, noticing the stares, tried to regain our composure. Key word tried. Well Kakashi was better then me, he coughed for a couple of seconds before standing up straight and giving them his signature bored look. He looked at me, who was still laughing. He whacked me upside my head and said. "Idiot..."

I chuckled softly but evidently calmed down, I stood up and looked at the other. We were all silent for a couple of seconds before I said.

"Well, what are we waiting for... Let's go..." Everyone sighed.

-Time Lapse-[sorry if this^^^ didn't make sense. It was too tempting]

"THERE!" Naruto screamed. He threw a kunai at a bush. We all whipped our heads around to where he threw it, to find... Um... Nothing.

Sakura hit him on his head and said, "Baka, there is noting there!"

Tazuna looked like he wet himself before yelling. "Watch where you throwing those things! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Naruto, don't treat those like toys..." Kakashi sighed and looked at Naruto bored. "Because there not, they are dangerous weapons."

He frown, but reluctantly continued walking. After another couple of minutes, he had already thrown another, what was it now... 7 kunai.

We all looked to the location of his most recent kunai to at ally find something. A snow rabbit.

"Aww, Naruto look what you did. You scared the poor thing to death!" Sakura yelled. I narrowed my eyes at the rabbit. Kakashi doing the same. I think we both had the same thought. This wasn't some, "wild" rabbit, this was a rabbit raised in capacity, mainly for substitution jutsu. I looked at Emiko to find her starring at the rabbit in Naruto's arms. She seemed to be thinking along these lines, when I heard the swish of a blade, heading for all of our heads.

"Get down!" Kakashi yelled, and dropped. I didn't bother yelling, I grabbed the nearest genin to me, which happened to be Sasuke and Sakura, and pulled them down with me. I just hope the others got what was going on. And ducked.

I looked up to see a blade, I knew all too well. I noticed Emiko starring wide eyed at it all well. She locked eyes with me and mouthed. Are we going to tell them?

I shook my head and mouthed back: later...

She nodded her head and looked back up at the blade just as its owner landed on the hilt.

"Zabuza Momochi... Demon of the hidden mist." I growled I put my hand on the hilt of my right katana. My fingers inching to grab my sword and rio his throat out.

Zabuza chuckled. "Well well, I didn't expect to see you here. Konoha's-..." He was cut off by Emiko and I launching kunai and shuriken, aimed for his throat. His eyes widened for a millisecond but quickly reacted. Leaping up to avoid the attack. He landed back on his sword and chuckled.

"Quick as ever, and I see you have some new friends... Ryo." He growled the last word.

"Uh! Kakashi-sensei... Ryo, Emiko?... Who is this guy" Naruto asked. Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement, I guess that they have never had a bingo book before. They would have recognized him then.

Kakashi and Emiko started explaining who this guys was. But I didn't pay attention. I kept my eyes on Zabuza, watching his every move. Each time he shifted his position, or cracked his knuckles. The all went noticed by me. But there was one moment when I took my eyes off him. And that was too look for a certain boy... But he seemed no where in sight. And not only that I couldn't sense him either.

Next thing I knew. Kakashi was shouting. "Do not go up against him, he is on a whole different level! Protect the bridge builder." I looked at him and noticed that he already had his sharingan activated. So he knew how hard this fight would be.

Zabuza chuckled and said. "I look forward to tearing you to shreds Copy Cat ninja." He then seemed to fade away as the mist became denser. The mist got so bad, you couldn't see your hand infront of you face.

"MONJI FORMATION! Protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi yelled out to the genin. We heard everyone jump towards the bridge builder, leaving me and Kakashi back to back.

"Your going to have to explain somethings when we get back..." Kakashi muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." I mumbled and took out my right katana. There was complete silence before.

CLANG! I whipped my head around to see Zabuza and Kakashi with kunai' sat each other's throats. I jumped above Kakashi and brought my katana down on Zabuzas head. Only to have him explode into water.

"Tsk.." I muttered. And looked around us. "You see him Kakashi?"

He shook his head and continued to looked around as well. Thought the mist we saw the genin protecting Tazuna. Except Sasuke was looking rather, um, shaky.

"Calm down Sasuke..." Kakashi said through the mist. "We will protect you will our lives, all of you. I will not let my comrades die."

I nodded my head. "So true, I've lost too many people in my time as a shinobi. I don't plan on losing my first official team and my partner." I didn't say Naruto was my brother. Zabuza would use that against me. And I can't stand to lose another one of my family members.

Zabuza's voice spoke through the mist. He chuckled. "Spin, liver, heart, neck, [[what are all the points?]]... Now which one should I strike first.

Zabuza appeared in the middle of the genin. Me and Kakashi sprinted towards then at full speed. The genin all leaped back to put some distance on Zabuza. Emiko being smart enough to bring Tazuna with her. Zabuza was about to bring his sowed down on Sakura, before my Katana stabbed him in the face and he burst into water as well.

Man water clones are annoying, or any clones at that matter.

"This is the end of the road for you..." I heard Kakashi say, I turned my head and saw Kakashi with a kunai at zabuza's throat. Zabuza chuckled and said.

"Haha is that so..." He said it so carefree, you wouldn't think he was a man with a kunai at his throat. I cursed

"Kakashi it's s water clone!" I yelled. Kakashi slashed the water clone and went to face the real Zabuza. I cursed in my head. I ran over to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi..." I finally said as we faced Zabuza together.

"What is it Ryo?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a plan. It's not the best plan, and I don't like to use it when others are around. But it's our only chance at the moment, we can't keep doing this..." I told him.

"What are you planning Ryo?"

I sighed as my hands rested on the seal, my left katana, my second katana. The seal to my plan.

"Just promise me something. Protect Naruto, protect Emiko. Protect Riki, and take care of the others."

His eyes widen as he was about to ask me what I was doing. When I slammed my fist into his stomach, sending him back to the unexpecting genin. Thankfully Emiko caught him, and knelt down to heal him. I sighed. I hated hurting my friend. But I didn't what IT to hurt him.

I looked back at my brother, my partner, my friend, and my students. I sighed. "Riki, go protect Emiko..." I told her, she nodded her head and ran back towards the genin. Out of the corner of my eye I saw kakashi's concerned eyes, eyeing me. (No pun intended).

I took my second katana out of its belt, I lifted the katana by it's scrapboard. I with one hand, I started doing the hand signs to realise the seal to my plan.

Ox, monkey, bird, rabbit, horse, monkey, ox, bird, rabbit, horse, dragon.

"Seal release jutsu..." I muttered under my breath. I looked at Zabuza to find Him in a "oh shit" moment. His eyes were wide and his body was tense. I smirk, he should be nervous, he's the only one ever to survive once I have put THIS plan into action.

I gripped the hilt to my katana and pulled it out of the scrapboard.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then...all hell broke lose.


	13. Chapter 13

Ryo chapter 12: Konoha's traveling flash

Emiko's POV:

We all kept our eyes on Kakashi and Ryo. Zabuza had just broken our ranks as if they were a twig, I have to say, I expect as much from the b stard. Tazuna seemed pretty shaken up at seeing Zabuza's blade, up close and personal, and the other genin didn't look so good either.

That's when everything went to hell.

And it all started with Kakashi being sent flying towards us. My eyes widened in surprise as a jumped up and stopped his journey. He cough for a second before muttering

"Dam... What in kami's name Ryo..."

I bent down to heal him, seeing as had, apparently Ryo had given him, 3 fractured ribs. The other genin kept the eyes on Ryo and Riki, but I kept my eyes on Kakashi, who was also looking at him. As I as almost done healing him, Riki trotted over and took a defensive stance nearby.

Chakra spiked in the area towards Ryo and I looked over. Ryo was in the middle of a jutsu I didn't recognize. Suddenly he took out his left katana and Chakra become visible in the air. At first, time seemed to be in slow motion. Everyone, not even the birds and animals around us, dared to make a sound in fear of drawing either of the shinobi's attention. But it was when time seemed to go back to normal, or even speed up did I realize, I recognized that dreaded chakra.

*****FLASHBACK*****

5 years ago

"Ryo!" I yelled out. Ryo, being the go fast person he is, at gotten out of eye sight. I knew where we were heading, and I sensed his chakra signature, but I didn't put my mind at ease at all.

I had been sensing weird chakra signatures ever since we left the hidden valley village 3 days ago. They continued to follow us and I was beginning to worry. I have told Ryo what had been happening, but he told me no one was following us and we were fine.

But that's not what he said with his eyes. His eyes told me that he knew what was going on, and he didn't like it. He has been playing dumb for the past 3 days, secretly trying to shake the pursuers, but with no luck. And the fact that Ryo was so worried about it, was telling me something.

I sighed and tried to catch up to him, when something, or better yet, someone grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I cried out and tried to get away when I felt the coolness of kunai against my throat.

One of the men who grabbed me, a man with a white mask and long black hair, took out a senbon need and threw it at me. It punctured my wrist and I felt it go numb. But slowly the numbness spread over my whole body, leaving me feeling like vapor, or a ghost. I snuck a glance at the needle the noticed the thin layer of yellow around it.

Poison.

The man with the kunai at my throat let go, and I dropped fast to the ground. I braced for a impact that would never come though, because the man from earlier quickly caught me before my head hit the ground.

"Careful Zabuza, the poison is still making its ways around her body, dropping her, or her going such sudden movement will cancel out the poison." He said to his companion, Zabuza it seemed.

The Zabuza person snorted and chuckled. "What ever you say, haku. Now hopefully the traveling flash will take the bait."

Haku, or the man holding me sighed and laid me down under a tree, tying my wrist and gagging me. Now out of the mans hands, I noticed how small he was. Either he was a late bloomer, or her was younger, just a bit younger the Ryo actually.

I wanted to ask what they wanted form me but I had multiple problems. 1- I was gagged. 2-I was numb. 3- I would get an answer I already knew.

They had mentioned, the traveling flash. Ryo's name in the bingo books. They either wanted to duel him and maybe win, to get money, or they had personal grudges, or something.

After a short time, I felt Ryo's chakra signature burst into the scene. And his chakra, felt down right pi$$ed. I could feel the killing intent rolling off him like waves.

It got so bad, I fainted right there and missed the battle. But there would be plenty more at that. I guess you could say after that Zabuza and Haku, had an intense "rivalry" against me and Ryo.

If you could call trying to kill each other, but always narrowly missing every time we came within 3 miles of each other, a rivalry.

I always went against Haku, and Ryo against Zabuza. But each time, we all had narrowly escaped death. Some of the times I clearly remember: Haku once got a kunai, 3 millimeters from his heart, and would have died if Zabuza decided to make an appearance just that moment. Another, Zabuza had almost hit 0 level of chakra, and was in a coma for 3 weeks.

I myself once got a senbon in the heart, and would have killed me if it had hit 1cm to the right. And Ryo had been pushed off a cliff and fell 100ft into ragging seas. He only survived because of a quick substitution jutsu, done at the absolute last minute... Like he told me his feet were in the water.

But there was one time, I remember clearly. It was the last "battle" we did before coming to the leaf. It was when I was 10.

***3 years later***

"Emiko... Get ready, THEY are nearby and probably sense our chakra." Ryo suddenly said as we were walking to our next village.

We waited for Zabuza and Haku to make their way over to us. Finally after 20 minutes, they emerged, no words were passed but we began our battle for the that day. This battle was one of the few times when Zabuza and Ryo made their way farther and farther away from me and Haku.

But after 30 minutes of battle, a killing intent so powerful, enough to make me and Haku freeze in our tracks, ripped through the air like a knife. Me and Haku both looked at each other, as if to dare the other one to attack, but we didn't. Instead we seemed to make a temporary truce, we were both concerned for our senseis.

Staying on the temporary truce, me and Haku made our way over to where our senseis were battling. We both made it to the clearing as both of our senseis collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Although Zabuza seemed far worse of then Ryo. I stole a glance at Haku and he rushed forward to try and heal Zabuza.

I picked up and supported Ryo and motioned Riki to come out of hiding. When I was sure we could make it to our next village I quietly told Haku.

"I hope you heal your sensei. I know how precious he is to you. I'm sorry I can not do anything to help, I have my own sensei's well being to deal with."I bowed my head to my apparent Rival. I turned around and was a bout to jump back into the trees when I added. "It's sad really. If we hadn't gotten off on the wrong foot, we all could have been either good comrades, or even friends. Until next time... Haku."

Authors note:

Sorry this is mainly a filler to smooth out the connection of Zabuza and Haku to Ryo and Emiko

JA NE!

-Kakahi


End file.
